Battle of Emerald
by Kim Sooyeon
Summary: Di tempat dimana sihir dan berbagai kekuatan lainnya bertemu, di Emerald, untuk memperjuangkan cinta masing-masing. Dibawah nama kehormatan dan kejayaan yang perlahan memudar. Ryeowook sang putri bangsawan bersama sahabatnya Yesung sang pemilik melodi kematian, bertemu Kyuhyun si penyihir misterius, demi perjuangan antara hidup dan mati. yewook slight kyumin/GS/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of The Tragedy

~Battle Of Emerald~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook slight KyuMin

Summary: Di tempat dimana sihir dan berbagai kekuatan lainnya bertemu, di Emerald, untuk memperjuangkan cinta masing-masing. Dibawah nama kehormatan dan kejayaan yang perlahan memudar. Ryeowook sang putri bangsawan bersama sahabatnya Yesung sang pemilik melodi kematian, bertemu Kyuhyun si penyihir misterius, demi perjuangan antara hidup dan mati.

*a/n: with a little inspiration from CLAMP's Tsubasa Chronicle

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 1: The Beginning of The Tragedy

.

"Yang Mulia,"

Seorang pria berpakaian armor baja yang terlihat mengkilat dibawah sinar bulan itu tampak sedang menghormat pada sosok seorang ratu klan Dawnfall yang tengah duduk di singgasananya. Suasana ruang Ratu malam itu terlihat begitu gelap dan mencekam. Namun tampaknya sang ratu sendiri menyukai hal itu.

Ia memberi kode pada kedua dayang-dayangnya agar pergi meninggalkan tempat, sementara ia ingin mendapat privasi untuk berbicara empat mata dengan jendral perang kepercayaannya.

"Bangun dari tempatmu, Yunho." Titah suara feminin itu begitu tegas. Sang jendral yang dipanggil Yunho tadi perlahan berdiri, dengan sebuah ekspresi dingin terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kesesuaian informasi yang didapat mata-mata dan peramal kita telah dipastikan. Klan Greymoon sedang bersiap untuk menyerang Emerald dalam waktu dekat." Tuturnya datar

"Hmm," sang ratu memasang seringainya. Dielusnya pegangan kursi merah marun empuknya itu seraya menatap Yunho tajam.

"Bagaimana dengan persiapan kita sendiri?" tanyanya

"Kami siap dan tinggal menunggu perintah Yang Mulia."

Ratu itu beranjak dari duduknya. Dipakainya jubah kebesarannya yang berwarna cokelat maple itu seraya berjalan menuju Jendral Yunho. Sang ratu menatap Yunho tepat di mata. Diangkatnya dagu Yunho dengan jemari lentiknya sendiri agar dapat menatap kedua iris gelap Yunho dengan jelas, "Kalau begitu kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan."

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Perkataanmu adalah perintah bagiku." Yunho bergumam rendah kemudian bergerak untuk mengecup punggung tangan sang ratu.

.

.

.

_Pertempuran di Emerald City antara dua klan yang berambisi untuk menguasai kota dengan sumber daya dan energi sihir yang berlimpah itu menimbulkan banyak korban jiwa. Anak-anak, orangtua, kekasih, suami, istri, ayah, ibu, semuanya. Tak sedikit anak-anak yang menjadi sebatang kara._

_Termasuk pemuda itu._

_Selama ini ia hanya memiliki gadis teman sepermainannya. Dan ketika pemuda itu hampir kehilangan sang gadis, tinggal selangkah lagi hingga napas gadis itu terhenti untuk selamanya, sang pemuda merelakan apa saja agar sang gadis teman sepermainan sekaligus orang yang selalu ia cintai itu dapat hidup dan sehat kembali._

"_Aku akan melakukan apa saja! apa saja asal dia dapat selamat!" serunya di tengah derasnya hujan. Didekapnya erat tubuh lemah sang gadis yang kian memucat itu. ia menggigit bibirnya, menatap miris pada sesosok pria lain yang tengah berdiri menatapnya._

"_Kumohon Penyihir Q! lakukan sesuatu!" serunya lagi dengan putus asanya_

"_Harga yang harus kau bayar sangatlah mahal, kau tahu?" ujar seseorang yang dipanggil penyihir Q itu datar_

_Pemuda itu menunduk, menatap gadis yang berada didalam pelukannya itu lamat-lamat._

"_Aku akan melakukan apa saja." lirihnya_

"_Permintaanmu kukabulkan." Penyihir Q menyeringai._

.

.

.

Ryeowook terbangun dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia menatap jendela yang terbuka lebar di kamar itu dengan kedua mata menyipit, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan silaunya cahaya matahari. Gorden putih yang menghiasi jendela itu berkibar tertiup angin sepoi-sepoi. Pagi yang indah, berbanding terbalik dengan dadanya yang terasa sesak.

Ia selalu melihat mimpi itu.

Bagaimana ia berada didalam pelukan seorang pemuda yang tak dapat ia lihat dengan jelas rupanya. Di tengah hujan dengan tubuh terkulai lemas. Kemudian pemuda itu akan berteriak memohon kepada sesosok pria yang dipanggilnya penyihir Q. yang sebenarnya, memiliki wajah yang sama dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau bangun telat pagi ini."

Ryeowook tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunannya. Dilihatnya pemuda tampan itu berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Kyuhyun, selamat pagi." Ryeowook tersenyum tipis.

"Pagi juga untukmu. Sarapan hari ini sandwich keju dengan salad kentang kesukaanmu. Ah aku begitu heran bagaimana bisa dengan tubuh sekecil itu kau makan begitu banyak.." sahut Kyuhyun pura-pura mengeluh

"Biar saja!" cibir Ryeowook seraya beranjak dari tempat tidurnya

"Cepatlah. Selagi masih hangat." Kyuhyun tersenyum

"Aku ingin membantu bibi Lee membuat makan siang hari ini!" sahut Ryeowook bersemangat. Dengan cepat ia berlari melewati Kyuhyun untuk menuju dapur. Senyumnya mengembang dengan begitu lugunya ketika melihat hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja.

Dilihatnya melalui sudut matanya bibi Lee sedang menjemur pakaian di halaman belakang, sementara sesosok pemuda bermata sipit nan tajam sedang duduk di meja makan dan meminum sesuatu.

"Selamat pagi Yesung!" sapa Ryeowook ramah. Sayangnya, ia harus menelan kekesalan bulat-bulat saat dilihatnya Yesung, nama pemuda itu, mengacuhkannya begitu saja dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Huh! Apa-apaan dia?! Kenapa sih dia selalu mendiamkanku begitu! Memangnya aku salah apa!" gerutu Ryeowook. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Setiap orang punya alasannya tersendiri, Ryeowook-ah,"

"Benarkah? Kau tahu apa alasannya mendiamkanku?" tanya Ryeowook ingin tahu

"Hmm..mungkin saja karena kau bau belum mandi!"

"Hya!"

.

Ryeowook merebahkan dirinya di padang rumput luas yang terletak di samping rumah itu seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. Dihirupnya udara segar pagi itu dengan senyum yang merekah. Tubuhnya yang merileks dapat merasakan lembutnya tanah dan rumput hijau yang dibaringkannya itu.

Samar-samar dapat didengarnya suara kapak beradu dengan batang pohon. Ia tahu Yesung sedang menebang kayu di pepohonan yang tak jauh dari tempatnya yang sekarang.

Ryeowook membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Saat ia berusaha menghitung, disadarinya bahwa sudah genap dua bulan ia tinggal di rumah Kyuhyun.

Siapa Kyuhyun baginya? Ia sendiri tidak tahu. Dua bulan yang lalu ia terbangun di rumah ini dalam keadaan ingatan yang kosong, tak berbekas meninggalkan satu memoripun. Ia diberi tahu bahwa namanya adalah Ryeowook dan usianya 18 tahun. Kyuhyun menolongnya dari pertempuran Emerald dan membawanya tinggal jauh ke pinggiran kota yang damai dan tentram. Karena tidak punya tempat berpulang dan tidak mengerti apapun, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tinggal disini, menemani Kyuhyun dan bibi Lee yang sepertinya setuju-setuju saja Ryeowook menghabiskan waktunya disini.

Oh, ya dan Yesung juga.

Ryeowook tidak mengenal siapa Yesung, jujur saja. ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana suara pemuda itu karena mereka memang tidak pernah berbicara sedikitpun. Setiap kali Ryeowook berusaha mengenalnya, Yesung akan lari menjauh. Entah kenapa.

Apa Yesung membenci Ryeowook? Ryeowook tidak yakin itu.

Ia tahu diam-diam Yesung selalu menjaganya. Tiap kali Ryeowook memutuskan untuk berkeliaran mencari angin sendirian, seperti sekarang ini, ia selalu dapat menemukan Yesung menemaninya dari jauh, pura-pura sibuk memancing atau mencari kayu bakar. Tiap Ryeowook merasa kesulitan membawa cucian yang begitu berat, diam-diam Yesung akan menolongnya. Saat Ryeowook terjebak di tengah binatang buas, dengan sigap Yesung melompat untuk melindunginya dari terkaman binatang itu.

Tiap kali Ryeowook membutuhkan seseorang, pemuda misterius itu akan selalu ada disana.

Ryeowook berterima kasih, ia tentu tak dapat membenci Yesung. Ia hanya menyayangkan fakta bahwa ia tak dapat mengenal Yesung lebih jauh.

Samar-samar kemudian, Ryeowook mendengar suara kereta kuda mendekat ke arah rumah mereka. Ryeowook segera beranjak dan mendapati sesosok pria dan wanita berpakaian mewah turun dari kereta itu dan menghampiri rumah mereka. Ia dapat melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di teras, seakan hendak menyambut kedatangan pengunjung asing itu.

Siapa? Ryeowook tidak tahu Kyuhyun punya teman bangsawan.

Segera Ryeowook merapikan gaun hijau mudanya itu dari noda tanah dan rumput. Dapat dilihatnya kemudian sosok Yesung mendekat sambil membawa segerobak kayu, dengan dada telanjang penuh keringat. Ryeowook memalingkan wajahnya, merasa begitu malu melihat tubuh Yesung saat ini. Alih-alih Ryeowook segera menuju rumah, lewat pintu belakang. ia tidak menemukan bibi Lee dimanapun, tapi ia tahu Kyuhyun dan tamunya sedang ada di ruang depan.

Ryeowook mengintip dari balik rak buku dengan penasaran. Dilihatnya kedua bangsawan pria dan wanita itu seperti terlibat percakapan serius dengan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook membelalak ketika melihat ketika Kyuhyun mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku, tangannya itu seperti diselimuti cahaya putih yang berpendar. Kyuhyun menempelkan tangannya yang bercahaya itu ke dada sang bangsawan pria. Selang beberapa detik, setelah cahaya itu menghilang dan Kyuhyun menjauhkan tangannya, bangsawan itu berubah ceria. Dari raut wajahnya bisa Ryeowook lihat ia terlihat begitu senang. Ia membungkuk berkali-kali untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. Begitu pula dengan sang bangsawan wanita.

Dan tubuh Ryeowook membeku saat mendengar bagaimana sang bangsawan wanita itu memanggil Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih banyak, penyihir Q."

.

"Kau bisa keluar dari persembunyianmu sekarang, Ryeowook-ah,"

Ryeowook terkaget begitu mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun menyadari kehadirannya selama ini. Dengan tatapan bingung penuh ingin tahu Ryeowook berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kau..penyihir Q?" tanya Ryeowook langsung. Ia dapat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang tampak berubah sedikit terkejut namun dengan cepat dapat disembunyikannya itu.

"Ya, itu aku."

Ryeowook terdiam. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah penyihir Q yang diimpikannya tiap kali ia tidur di malam hari. Apa artinya semua ini? Adakah Kyuhyun memiliki hubungan dengan kehidupan di masa lalu Ryeowook yang tak dapat ia ingat itu?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ryeowook

"Apapun yang orang minta aku lakukan. apapun yang tak bisa dilakukan dengan kekuatan manusia biasa. Menyembuhkan penyakit, memberi keberuntungan, apa saja." jelasnya datar

"Apa saja?" ulang Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Tentu dengan bayaran yang setimpal."

"Uang?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Dengan cepat ia menggeleng.

"Aku sudah punya cukup banyak uang untuk kuhabiskan. Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Sahutnya enteng

"Lalu?" Ryeowook menatap bingung

"Imbalannya adalah kekuatan. Maksudku, untuk mengabulkan permohonan orang, aku membutuhkan sebuah pengorbanan dari orang tersebut, yang dinilai setimpal dengan apa yang dimintanya. Sehingga dapat menjadi sumber kekuatan bagiku untuk melakukan sihir itu. kira-kira begitulah. Kalau kujelaskan lebih lanjut kau tak akan mengerti." Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar

"Pengorbanan?" tanya Ryeowook lagi. namun Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng seraya tersenyum. Seakan tidak ingin Ryeowook tahu lebih lanjut.

"Tolong panggilkan bibi Lee untukku. Aku ada perlu dengannya." Elaknya seraya mendorong tubuh Ryeowook pelan agar menjauh.

Ryeowook melangkah menuju kamar bibi Lee dengan kepala penuh pertanyaan. Ia merasa kaget dengan fakta bahwa Kyuhyun adalah seorang penyihir, mengingat bahwa jumlah penyihir akhir-akhir ini semakin sedikit saja dan sulit untuk ditemukan. Dan lagi, Kyuhyun ternyata adalah penyihir Q yang biasa muncul dalam mimpi anehnya. Mimpi aneh yang tak pernah diceritakannya pada siapapun. Mimpi yang mungkin dapat menjadi kunci akan identitas dirinya yang sebenarnya dan kehidupan masa lalunya.

"Siapa aku?" gumam Ryeowook lirih.

.

.

.

_Gadis itu memekik kegirangan saat berhasil mengelabui sang pemuda. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama sang pemuda yang ikut tergelak melihat ekspresi bahagia sang gadis teman sepermainannya._

_Gadis itu menarik tangan sang pemuda, bermaksud untuk mengajaknya pergi dan bermain lagi saat suara jam kota berdentang demikian kencangnya, menandakan bahwa waktu bersenang-senang sang gadis dan pemuda harus berakhir dengan segera._

"_Kau harus pulang sekarang," ujar sang pemuda. Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, terlihat kecewa_

"_Kita bisa bertemu esok hari," lanjutnya lagi, seraya mengacak rambut sang gadis dengan lembut. Gadis itu terkekeh senang._

"_Kalau begitu, besok tunggu aku di The Great Tree sehabis makan siang! Ada sesuatu yang penting yang ingin kukatakan," ujar sang gadis dengan pipi yang agak merona. Sang pemuda mengernyit._

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Pokoknya datang saja! akan kutunggu! Oke!" serunya. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk._

"_Baiklah, karena aku penasaran jadi aku akan datang." Ia tersenyum_

"_Sampai bertemu besok!"_

"_Sampai bertemu!"_

.

.

.

Yesung mengusap peluh yang menetes di dahinya sembari menenggak habis sebotol air dalam genggamannya. Ia mendesah lega. diambilnya sebuah baju bersih dari dalam lemari dan memakainya dengan cepat. Ia melirik ke jendela dan didapatinya kereta kuda bangsawan tamu Kyuhyun tadi sudah pergi. Sedetik kemudian, menjadi teringat akan dirinya sendiri.

Yesung mendesah lelah. Sampai kapan ia harus terus begini? Sampai kapan ia akan tinggal disini dan hidup seperti ini? Haruskah ia menyerah saja? lalu pergi dan melupakan semuanya?

Dengan cepat Yesung menggeleng. Setelah sejauh ini, setelah semua yang telah dilakukannya, ia tak mungkin menyerah begitu saja. ia hanya perlu bertahan. Ya, ia hanya perlu menjadi kuat untuk bertahan.

.

Ryeowook tersentak dari tidurnya. Dengan napas memburu dan kedua mata yang terbelalak ia terbangun. Sekujur tubuhnya dibasahi oleh keringat dingin. Ryeowook menunduk dan mendapati kedua tangannya yang gemetar hebat.

Ia tidak percaya ini.

Ryeowook menghapus air mata yang menetes membasahi pipinya dengan kasar. Dengan cepat ia melompat dari tempat tidur, kemudian berlari keluar. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah satu. Yang menjadi tujuannya hanyalah satu. Yang ia tahu harus ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah satu.

Ia harus menemui pemuda itu. pemuda yang kerap kali hadir dalam mimpinya. Pemuda yang telah mengorbankan segalanya demi dirinya.

Ryeowook merasa begitu bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia harus membuat pemuda itu menunggu selama ini sampai akhirnya dirinya mengingat semuanya? Bagaimana bisa? Oh betapa pemuda itu telah menderita demikian banyaknya. Karena dirinya seorang.

Mimpi yang barusan ia alami seakan menyadarkannya dari tidur yang panjang. Ia tahu sekarang. ia mengerti semuanya.

Semenjak ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pemuda didalam mimpinya selama ini.

"Yesung..."

.

.

.

"_Kumohon Penyihir Q! lakukan sesuatu!" seru Yesung lagi dengan putus asanya. Ia menatap penuh memohon pada pria asing itu. Bukankah penyihir Q adalah penyihir terkuat yang pernah ada? harusnya ia dapat menolong Yesung, bukan?_

_Dan Ryeowook._

"_Proses pemulihannya akan sangat lama. Luka yang dialaminya terlalu parah dan kekuatan yang harus dipulihkan terlalu besar." Gumam penyihir Q, menatap tubuh lemah Ryeowook_

"_Aku tak peduli harus selama apapun! Aku akan menunggunya dan menjaganya sampai sembuh!" seru Yesung lagi_

"_Harga yang harus kau bayar sangatlah mahal, kau tahu?" ujar penyihir Q datar_

"_Harga?" Yesung menatap penyihir Q nanar_

"_Aku membutuhkan sesuatu sebagai kompensasi dan pijakan, bantuan untuk menolong gadis itu. Dan yang kubutuhkan, adalah pengorbanan yang setimpal darimu."_

_Yesung menelan ludahnya gugup. "Katakan!"_

"_Selama proses penyembuhannya ia tak akan mengingat apapun tentang dirinya, termasuk kau. Dia tidak akan mengenal siapa dirimu. Dan untuk itu, ia harus menyempurnakan proses penyembuhannya, dan memulihkan seluruh memorinya sendiri, tanpa bantuan dari orang lain termasuk kau._

"_Selama itu pula, kau tidak boleh berkomunikasi sedikitpun dengannya. Sepatah kata saja keluar dari mulutmu, sihirnya akan batal dan ia akan mati!"_

_Yesung tersentak kaget. Dengan setengah tak rela dan hati yang terasa patah ia mengangguk pelan._

"_Aku belum selesai!" seru penyihir itu_

"_Ada lagi?" Yesung terkejut. Apa ada lagi yang harus dilakukannya? Oh persyaratan seperti tadi saja sudah cukup berat baginya. Dan masih harus ditambah lagi?_

"_Suaramu. Aku akan mengambil suaramu."_

_Deg!_

"_Su-suara?"_

_Yesung terdiam. Apa itu artinya ia tak akan dapat berbicara lagi? ia tak akan bisa berbicara dengan Ryeowook lagi? ia tak dapat menggunakan kekuatannya dengan maksimal lagi? bagaimana ia akan melindungi Ryeowook jika bahaya datang?_

_Ia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan perasaannya pada Ryeowook. Dan kini kemampuan untuk mengatakan hal itu akan hilang begitu saja?_

_Tapi,_

_Saat ini, hal inilah yang paling dibutuhkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook harus sembuh dan bertahan hidup. Dan Yesung telah bersumpah ia akan mengorbankan apa saja. apa saja demi orang yang dicintainya itu._

_Pemuda itu menunduk, menatap gadis yang berada didalam pelukannya itu lamat-lamat._

"_Aku akan melakukan apa saja." lirihnya_

"_Permintaanmu kukabulkan." Penyihir Q menyeringai._

_._

_._

_._

"Yesung!"

Dengan air mata yang tak dapat berhenti mengalir, Ryeowook memeluk Yesung erat.

"Aku mengingat semuanya! Yesung, aku ingat kau! Astaga Yesung..Yesungie..." isak Ryeowook.

Yesung, yang terlihat sangat terkejut, sekaligus lega setengah mati hanya dapat membalas pelukan itu dan menangis dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah menyusahkanmu dan melupakanmu selama ini. Padahal sudah begitu banyak yang kau lakukan untukku, Yesung. Aku mohon maafkan aku." Tangis Ryeowook tersedu-sedu. Yesung menggeleng dengan cepat. Ia menghapus air mata Ryeowook dengan jemarinya, menatap Ryeowook nanar dan kembali menggeleng.

"Kau pasti marah padaku kan? Kau pasti menganggap aku menyusahkanmu? Kau tidak memaafkanku? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu? Katakan sesuatu padaku!" tangis Ryeowook lagi

"Dia tidak bisa."

Dengan terkejut Ryeowook menoleh, dan mendapati sosok Kyuhyun berdiri mengamati mereka.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ryeowook heran

"Dia tidak bisa berbicara. Untuk menyembuhkanmu dia telah mengorbankan suaranya. Itulah harga yang harus ia bayar." Jelas Kyuhyun datar.

Ryeowook terkesiap. Dengan napas tertahan diperhatikannya raut wajah Yesung yang hanya dapat menatapnya penuh sesal. Seketika itu juga Ryeowook kembali menangis. dengan keras ia mengamuk dan memukuli dada Yesung.

"Kau! Kenapa kau harus berbuat sejauh itu untukku?! Bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh! Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan itu! Yesuuuung..." tangisnya lagi.

Ryeowook jatuh terduduk di tanah. Lututnya yang terasa lemas tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Yesung menangkapnya dan memeluk tubuh gemetarnya erat. Kemudian menggeleng seakan mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa'

"Kenapa.." lirih Ryeowook, menatap Yesung nanar. Namun Yesung hanya tersenyum getir. Tak dapat mengucapkan apapun dan tak dapat mengisyaratkan apapun, dan merasa tak pantas untuk itu.

Ryeowook hanya terdiam. Dengan tubuh yang masih gemetaran dan air mata yang masih menetes, lirih ia berbisik.

"Kau ingat..waktu aku memintamu datang ke The Great Tree?" sahutnya memulai, tanpa menatap Yesung. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap nanar ke arah lain. Seakan tak sanggup menatap langsung pemuda itu.

"Saat itu kita tidak jadi bertemu karena penyerangan itu terjadi..aku tidak sempat bertemu denganmu, dan memberi tahu apa yang hendak kukatakan..." Ryeowook menggantungkan ucapannya untuk mengambil napas sejenak

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu. Selama ini kau selalu ada disampingku untuk menjagaku dan menemaniku. Kau tidak akan pernah membiarkanku kesepian atau kesulitan. Kau selalu ada. Tak peduli sesulit apapun dan bagaimanapun itu. Yesungie," Ryeowook menatap Yesung lembut, yang balas menatapnya dalam pula. Yesung mengelus pipi Ryeowook dan merapikan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya saat merasakan sentuhan Yesung di kulitnya. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana jantungnya yang bertalu kencang dan bulu kuduknya yang merinding, dalam artian yang baik.

Ryeowook membuka kedua matanya, menatap Yesung seraya tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Untuk selalu berada disisiku. Karena telah bersedia menjadi teman sekaligus saudara bagiku. Tapi..bolehkah..aku tidak tahu selama ini kau menganggapku apa..tapi bolehkah aku.."

Ryeowook menarik napas sejenak. Ditatapnya Yesung tepat di mata, kemudian menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Bolehkah aku mencintaimu?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyesap teh hangatnya dengan nikmat. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya saat melihat matahari terbenam begitu indahnya sore itu.

"Kyu,"

"Bibi," sapa Kyuhyun singkat saat menyadari kehadiran bibi Lee

"Kenapa Yesung dan Ryeowook harus pergi begitu cepat? Aku kesepian hanya berdua disini denganmu," keluh wanita itu. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Aku masih tidak habis pikir, kenapa kau mengambil suara pemuda itu sebagai bayarannya? Untuk ukuran seseorang seperti Ryeowook, tentu dibutuhkan pengorbanan yang jauh lebih besar dari hanya sekedar suara." Gumam bibi Lee

"Kekuatan yang dimiliki yeoja itu memang terlalu besar, luka yang dialaminya juga. Sehingga tentu membutuhkan usaha ekstra untuk menyelamatkannya. Harusnya Yesung mengorbankan nyawanya saja agar setimpal," ujar Kyuhyun

"Lantas?" tanya bibi Lee

"Bibi tidak tahu? Yesung itu bisa menyanyikan melodi kematian dengan suaranya. Kekuatannya cukup untuk menyapu habis satu pasukan kerajaan Phoenix. Atau bahkan satu penduduk kota sekaligus jika ia berusaha lebih keras." Jelas Kyuhyun

"semengerikan itu?" bibi Lee bergidik

"Hanya kekuatan suaranyalah yang dapat mengimbangi pemulihan kekuatan Ryeowook." Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu

"Begitu. Tapi sayang sekali jika suara itu tak dapat kembali lagi.."

"Bisa, kok."

"benarkah? Kau dapat mengembalikannya?" bibi Lee terbelalak

"Mereka hanya tinggal tanya caranya padaku. Aku akan dengan senang hati memberi tahu." Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti

"Kau punya tujuan lain." Nilai bibi Lee, menatap Kyuhyun datar. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum remeh dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Mereka akan datang lagi. kita tinggal tunggu saja."

-tbc-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Halo semua! :D

rencananya fic ini cuma mau dijadiin oneshot, atau paling nggak twoshots, eh malah jadi belasan chapter -_-

saya terinspirasi karakter Yuko Ichihara (kalo ada yg tau) buatan CLAMP itu. dia kan penyihir yg bisa mengabulkan permintaan apapun tapi pake harga yg setimpal yg harus dibayar sbg kompensasi. trus dia juga gabisa keluar dari rumahnya kan? kayak terkurung gitu. jadilah saya bikin mas Kyu kayak gitu juga X3

trus teringat lagi sama tokoh Sakura dan Syaoran, gimana deketnya hubungan mereka. kepikiran kayaknya so sweet bgt kalo itu Yewook. dengan tambahan berbagai imajinasi liar (?) saya, akhirnya jadilah fic acakadul ini wkwkwk

chapter ini emang lumayan panjang karena itu tadi, direncanain buat jadi oneshot aja. tp kok kayaknya menggantung jd saya jadiin multichaptered. chapter2 selanjutnya ga bakal sepanjang ini.

terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini. saya harap anda sekalian juga mau mereview :3

gomawo!


	2. Chapter 2: The Broken Barrier

~Battle Of Emerald~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. Might Be OOC. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook slight KyuMin

Summary: Di tempat dimana sihir dan berbagai kekuatan lainnya bertemu, di Emerald, untuk memperjuangkan cinta masing-masing. Dibawah nama kehormatan dan kejayaan yang perlahan memudar. Ryeowook sang putri bangsawan bersama sahabatnya Yesung sang pemilik melodi kematian, bertemu Kyuhyun si penyihir misterius, demi perjuangan antara hidup dan mati.

*a/n: with a little inspiration from CLAMP's Tsubasa Chronicle

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 2: The Broken Barrier

.

Kota Emerald adalah sebuah daerah terpencil yang tak begitu luas, namun begitu indah, damai, dengan sumber daya dan kekuatan sihir yang berlimpah tertanam di atmosfernya. Semua penduduknya hidup sejahtera. Semua penyihir dan peramal yang menggunakan energi sihir dari tanah kota Emerald memiliki kekuatan yang berlipat ganda.

Dan konon pula katanya, jauh didalam kastil utama, terkubur batu Emerald yang memiliki kekuatan yang sungguh besar. Membuat siapapun yang dapat menguasainya, tentu akan menjadi tak terkalahkan.

Terlihat menggiurkan.

Tak sedikit orang yang mendengar rumor mengenai kota tersebut, satu per satu mencoba mendatanginya. Penguasa, penyihir, kesatria, atau bahkan sekedar pedagang dan penduduk biasa. Semua berakhir sia-sia.

Kota Emerald memiliki pertahanan magis yang kuat, tak tertembus oleh segala yang memiliki niat jahat untuk menguasainya atau untuk mengais keuntungan pribadi yang akan merugikan disana. Dan lagi, terdapat tiga keluarga bangsawan yang selama ini menjaga dan mengatur kota Emerald.

House of Blacksaber, House of Silverthorn dan House of Thunderblaze.

.

Lady Ryeowook of Blacksaber. Begitulah julukan putri tunggal keluarga Blacksaber itu. cantik rupanya. Rambutnya yang halus kecokelatan selalu tergerai indah. Kedua mata karamelnya yang memiliki sorot lugu, yang mampu membuat siapapun jatuh hati jika melihatnya. Hidungnya yang kurus dan mancung, bibir tipisnya yang merah muda yang kerap kali bertutur lembut namun penuh keceriaan.

Jika melihat postur tubuhnya yang cenderung mungil, semua orang pasti akan menilai bahwa dirinya adalah seorang putri tak berdaya yang hanya dapat mengandalkan perlindungan pengawalnya.

Salah besar.

Terlahir dari ayah yang merupakan seorang ksatria berdarah penyihir, dan ibu yang merupakan seorang peramal termahir di kota, membuat Ryeowook memiliki kekuatan magis yang sungguh besar. Membuatnya menjadi seorang pengguna sihir yang juga dapat meramalkan masa depan, dan melihat keadaan masa lalu.

Namun hingga diusianya yang kedelapan belas kini, ia tak kunjung dapat mengendalikan kekuatannya dengan baik. Begitu sulit baginya untuk dapat mengontrol kekuatan sihir yang dimilikinya, dengan bakat meramal yang ia punya itu kerap kali membebaninya hingga bercampur dan mengacaukan kontrolnya atas kekuatan sihirnya sendiri.

Namun ia tak akan pernah menyerah. Ia selalu berusaha keras. Lagipula ia memiliki orangtua yang selalu mendukungnya. Ah dan seorang sahabatnya juga.

Yesung.

Pemuda tampan dengan iris gelap setajam mata elang. Rambut hitam pekatnya yang kerap kali terlihat kusut dan bibir pucat seduktifnya, sebenarnya terlihat kontras dengan pribadinya yang cenderung hangat. Ia memang akan terlihat dingin di luar, namun aslinya jika kau sudah mengenalnya, terutama jika kau melihatnya sedang bersama teman sepermainannya yang bernama Ryeowook itu, kau akan banyak melihatnya tertawa.

Ia selalu menyayangi Ryeowook. Kehidupannya yang sebatang kara sejak awal, dengan hanya seorang Ryeowook disisinya, membuatnya begitu menghargai kehadiran yeoja itu. ia akan selalu mengerahkan segala kemampuannya untuk menjaga dan melindungi Ryeowook. sebagaimana Ryeowook berlaku padanya, ia juga akan selalu mendahulukan kepentingan Ryeowook diatas keperluan pribadinya.

Hal yang tampaknya tak sulit untuk dilakukan mengingat bagaimana kekuatan yang dimiliki pemuda itu.

Dengan sebuah pedang yang ditempa khusus pemberian mendiang ayahnya, yang selama ini selalu menjadi teman bertarungnya, dan dengan kekuatan magis spesial yang dimilikinya, melindungi Ryeowook seharusnya menjadi tugas yang tak begitu sulit.

Kekuatan pemuda itu terletak pada suaranya.

Ia dapat mengendalikan siapapun yang ia inginkan melalui suaranya itu. Membuat semua yang mendengarnya menuruti perintahnya secara otomatis. Meskipun kemampuan yang satu itu memiliki batas waktu tertentu. Dan ia juga memiliki sebuah kemampuan pamungkas lainnya yang tak kalah hebatnya, namun sayangnya hingga saat ini Yesung tak memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan itu.

Ia dapat menyanyikan melodi kematian.

Semua makhluk hidup yang mendengar nyanyiannya, didetik itu juga akan kehilangan nyawa mereka secara perlahan-lahan. Sebuah kematian yang menyakitkan dan mengenaskan. Membuat pemuda itu terlalu takut melihat dan untuk menggunakan kekuatan itu.

.

Klan Dawnfall dan Klan Greymoon terkenal dengan perjuangan keduanya menaklukan berbagai daerah. Hampir separuh dari dunia, kedua klan itulah yang menguasainya. Klan yang begitu tangguh dalam pertempuran. Keduanya sebenarnya selalu bersaing dalam hal penaklukan daerah. Berusaha membuktikan eksistensi masing-masing pada satu sama lain. Melibatkan kedua klan itu didalam sebuah perang dingin.

.

**Beberapa waktu sebelum tragedi terjadi...**

**.**

"Ayah?" Ryeowook menatap cemas pada sosok pria yang terlihat tengah terlibat perdebatan sengit dengan kedua pemimpin dari House of Silverthorn dan House of Thunderblaze itu. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya pada ibunya, yang hanya dapat meremas-remas jemarinya dengan gugup.

"Ibu, ada apa? Beritahu aku," pinta Ryeowook takut. Wanita paruh baya itu menatap putrinya lembut. Meskipun sorot kecemasan tak dapat menghilang dari kedua matanya.

"Yesung akan datang siang ini. Sebaiknya kau bersiap." Wanita itu tersenyum. Ryeowook menatap ragu.

"Aku-"

"Teuki,"

Ryeowook dan ibunya menoleh ketika mendengar suara ayah Ryeowook itu memanggil.

"Kanginnie?" Teuki menatap Kangin cemas, yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar dari raut wajah keras Kangin. Melihat itu Teuki menghela napas panjang.

"Ibu berubah pikiran. Mungkin sebaiknya kau tidak usah kemana-mana dulu hari ini, sayang," sahut Teuki kemudian

"Apa?!" Ryeowook cemberut tanda tak setuju

"Menurutlah dan kembali ke kamarmu. Sekarang."

Ryeowook hanya dapat menggerutu diam-diam begitu mendengar perintah ayahnya. Ayahnya yang begitu keras dan terlihat menyeramkan saat sedang marah, tentulah tak dapat dibantah begitu saja.

Sepeninggal Ryeowook, Teuki memeluk lengan Kangin erat.

"Sebaiknya kau menyuruh Yesung menginap, sayang. Dia bisa tidur di sayap barat." Gumamnya cemas. Kangin mendelik tidak setuju.

"Kita juga harus memikirkan keselamatannya, bukan? Ingat apa akibatnya jika sesuatu sampai terjadi padanya." Bujuk Teuki. Kangin hanya mengangguk pelan, terlihat malas berdebat.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja kan?" lirih Teuki tanpa menatap suaminya. Mendengar itu Kangin segera melepaskan pelukan Teuki dan membingkai wajah Teuki untuk menatapnya tepat di mata.

"Aku sendiri yang akan memastikan keselamatan kalian. Aku janji."

.

"Semua kekuatan, bahkan kekuatan terhebat sekalipun pasti ada batasnya, Heechul-ah," Hankyung tersenyum lembut pada Heechul untuk menenangkannya.

"Tapi Han, aku hanya tidak menyangka. Pertahanan sesolid Emerald dapat tertembus seperti itu. kau bilang bagaimana tadi?" tanya Heechul

"Klan Greymoon terkenal dengan kelompok penyihirnya yang kuat. Klan Dawnfall terkenal dengan magic scientist yang tak kalah mahirnya. Mereka menemukan cara untuk menembus pertahanan kota ini. Ritual-ritual sihir dengan jantung unicorn sebagai sumber kekuatan, jadilah pertahanan ini tertembus." Jelas pria berjulukan Lord of Silverthorn itu

"Astaga. Darimana pula mereka mendapat unicorn? Bukankah unicorn sudah sangat langka? Kudengar bahkan binatang itu sudah punah?" gerutu Heechul

"Itu membuktikan kehebatan mereka yang tak boleh kita remehkan." Hankyung meringis

"Aku takut." lirih Heechul tiba-tiba. Hankyung berusaha menatapnya namun Heechul membuang mukanya. Tampaknya ia tak ingin Hankyung melihat betapa kacaunya dan takutnya ia terlihat saat ini. Namun sekeras apapun Heechul berusaha menyembunyikan, Hankyung yang telah mengenalnya terlalu lama tentu tak dapat dikelabui begitu mudah.

"Meskipun kekuatan sebesar Emerald dapat tertembus, kau harus ingat ada sebuah kekuatan lain yang terkuat, yang tak dapat dikalahkan oleh sihir manapun atau pedang setajam apapun." Ujar Hankyung lembut seraya mengelus kepala Heechul

"Apa itu?" Heechul kali ini menatap penasaran

"Aku percaya pada kekuatan hati seorang manusia. Hanya itu yang perlu kita yakini."

.

"Parah sekali!" sahut Siwon tak percaya begitu melihat retakan di kubah sihir yang menjadi pelindung kota Emerald itu. retakan sebesar itu tentu dapat ditembus dengan mudahnya setelahnya.

Ternyata berita mengenai pertahanan kota yang tertembus ada benarnya.

Hingga semenit yang lalu Siwon masih tidak percaya akan hal ini. Pemimpin Thunderblaze itu percaya bahwa barrier yang melindungi Emerald tak akan dapat hancur oleh kekuatan apapun, sampai kapanpun. Namun tampaknya, ia malah harus mempersiapkan kekuatan militernya dengan segera setelah keadaan ini.

Tampaknya pihak musuh berhasil mendatangi daerah perbatasan kota Emerald dan berhasil menghancurkan pertahanannya tadi malam. Namun melihat fakta bahwa tak ada satupun pasukan yang terlihat sejauh ini, Siwon dapat menilai bahwa usaha penghancuran ini sudah menguras tenaga pihak musuh begitu banyak. Lagipula rintangan yang ada untuk menuju kota ini pastilah juga memberikan kerugian pada mereka. Mungkin saat ini pihak musuh sedang mundur untuk sementara, untuk mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menyerang kembali. Begitulah asumsi Siwon.

"Pengawal!"

"Ya, My Lord?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan penyihir Taemin dengan segera! Antarkan aku ke tempatnya!"

.

"Yesung?" Ryeowook menatap kaget pada sosok pemuda yang sedang duduk bersantai di kebun mansionnya itu.

"Hai!" sapa Yesung tersenyum

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini? Kau menyusulku, ya?" tanya Ryeowook seraya menghampiri Yesung

"Tidak. Ibumu yang menyuruhku menginap disini."

"Menginap? Kenapa?" dahi Ryeowook mengkerut bingung

"Kau tidak tahu? Situasi di luar sedang tidak aman, Ryeowook-ah." Yesung mengerjap heran

"Benarkah? Apa yang terjadi?" Ryeowook membelalak kaget, kemudian teringat bagaimana gusarnya ayah dan ibunya tadi pagi.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu, ya? Perisai pelindung kota ini berhasil tertembus oleh musuh, Ryeowook-ah!"

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Apalagi sejak rata-rata semua peramal keluarga bangsawan melihat hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Ketiga keluarga bangsawan mulai ribut sejak pagi tadi, termasuk ayahmu. Kita sedang dalam keadaan siaga saat ini. Ayahmu tidak memberitahumu apapun?" tanya Yesung. Ryeowook hanya menggeleng pelan. semua peramal telah melihatnya? Berarti ibunya juga...

"Apa tidak ada cara untuk mengembalikannya? Perisai itu?" cemas Ryeowook

"Kudengar Lord of Thunderblaze sedang menemui penyihir Taemin mengenai hal itu." jawab Yesung sekenanya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil begitu melihat pandangan sendu Ryeowook.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, akan ada banyak orang yang melindungimu. Termasuk aku. Bahkan aku akan menyanyikan melodi menakutkan itu jika itu demi kau."

"Jangan! Kita sudah sepakat agar tidak pernah membahas melodi itu lagi, apalagi memaksamu menggunakannya jika kau tidak mau!" seru Ryeowook tak setuju. Ia tahu benar betapa mengerikannya melodi itu, dan bagaimana takutnya Yesung dapat menjadi setelah melihat efek yang dihasilkannya sendiri lewat melodi itu.

"Memang efek mengerikan dari melodi itu menakutkanku, tapi aku akan tetap menyanyikannya jika itu untuk melindungimu, Ryeowook-ah!" yakin Yesung, membuat kedua pipi Ryeowook memerah malu.

"Aku merasa tidak berguna." Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu?!" Yesung mendelik

"Di saat-saat genting seperti ini tidak seharusnya aku hanya mengandalkan orang lain. Seharusnya aku dapat menggunakan kekuatanku sendiri untuk menolong diriku sendiri, dan rakyatku juga. Tapi nyatanya..."

Srett!

Belum sempat Ryeowook menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yesung sudah keburu menarik tangannya untuk mengajaknya pergi.

"Yesung! Hei kemana kau mau membawaku?!" kagetnya. Yesung menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menatap Ryeowook.

"Bermuram durja seperti itu tidak ada gunanya. Bagaimana kalau kutemani kau latihan?" ujarnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Ryeowook terdiam sejenak menatapnya. Yesung punya caranya sendiri untuk menghibur Ryeowook, memang. Ryeowook merasa perkataan Yesung benar adanya. Lagipula latihan ditemani Yesung tidaklah buruk. Ia pun mengembangkan sebuah senyuman di bibirnya kemudian mengangguk pada Yesung.

.

Tujuh hari tujuh malam telah berlalu semenjak dobraknya pertahanan kota Emerald. Beberapa pasukan dari pihak musuh memang telah datang untuk menyerang. Namun anehnya, pihak militer Blacksaber, Silverthorn dan Thunderblaze selalu berhasil menyapu habis pasukan musuh itu.

"Seharusnya mereka mempunyai kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar jika mereka bisa menembus pertahanan sekuat Emerald. Kenapa yang datang menyerang kita hingga saat ini hanyalah prajurit kelas teri? Membuang tenaga saja!" gerutu Kangin kesal

"Apa mereka sedang mengulur waktu? Atau mereka punya senjata pamungkas lain?" Hankyung mengerutkan dahinya

"Bukankah ada dua klan yang berbeda yang berusaha menyerang kita? Bagaimana mungkin mereka mempunyai pemikiran yang sama? Menarik ulur pertempuran seperti ini.." gumam Siwon

"Kita tidak boleh lengah, harus selalu siaga. Setidaknya hingga kita berhasil memukul mundur mereka sepenuhnya, atau hingga penyihir Taemin berhasil menemukan cara untuk memulihkan perisai Emerald." Ujar Hankyung, tak melepaskan tatapannya dari kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di atas meja panjang tempat pertemuan ketiga pemimpin hari itu.

"Kurasa kita juga harus mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk yang ada. Jika kota ini berhasil dikuasai oleh mereka, setidaknya kita harus mencegah agar jangan sampai kita semua diperbudak oleh mereka. Kosongkan kota dengan segera! Kita harus mempersiapkan rencana evakuasi!" usul Siwon

"Aku tidak suka lari dari sesuatu yang bisa kuperjuangkan." Kangin mendelik

"Setidaknya pikirkanlah anak dan istrimu, Kangin-ah. Apa kau siap menanggung resiko yang akan terjadi pada mereka?" tanya Siwon telak, berhasil membungkam Kangin setelahnya. Pria itu terlihat sedang menggeram rendah untuk menahan rasa kesalnya.

"Menurutku apa yang dikatakan Siwon benar. Kita harus mempersiapkan segala kemungkinan terburuk yang dapat terjadi. Rencana evakuasi tidaklah seburuk itu. kita harus mengosongkan kota, kalau perlu membumihanguskannya jika sewaktu-waktu kekalahan telah terlihat didepan mata."

Suasana ruang pertemuan di kastil utama hari itu kembali mencekam. Diantara ketiganya tak ada satupun yang tahu benar cara lain yang lebih baik yang bisa dilakukan untuk mempertahankan kota Emerald.

.

Ryeowook menunggu di bawah The Great Tree dengan harap-harap cemas. Sesekali ditengoknya ke kanan dan kiri, untuk memastikan kehadiran orang yang sedang ditunggunya.

Tentu saja ia sedang menunggu Yesung.

Awalnya begini. Berada dalam kurungan mansion selama seminggu penuh ini hampir membuat Ryeowook gila. Ia bosan. benar-benar bosan! ia tahu situasi saat ini sedang kurang aman, tapi bukankah hingga saat ini kota Emerald masih baik-baik saja? Ryeowook yang tidak terlalu mengerti situasi saat ini menganggap bahwa keadaan mulai berangsur-angsur kembali normal. Entah bagaimana tapi mungkin tentara musuh berhasil dipukul mundur. Lagipula keadaan kota masih ramai seperti biasanya. Tidak sesepi yang Ryeowook bayangkan seharusnya jika keadaan kota memang sedang tidak aman. Jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau ia pergi keluar sesekali?

Jadilah sejak kemarin ia menyelinap keluar bersama Yesung untuk bermain. Hari yang cukup menyenangkan. Ryeowook bahkan sudah bertekad untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Yesung. Ya, perasaannya pada pemuda itu.

Memikirkannya selalu membuat wajah Ryeowook memanas karena malu dengan mudah. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai menatap Yesung dengan cara yang berbeda, tapi yang ia tahu, ia sudah tidak bisa menunggu dan memendam semua ini lagi.

Ia akan menyatakannya!

Sayangnya, jika sifat workaholic Yesung sudah kumat, ia tidak akan bisa dihentikan. Sejak pagi Yesung sudah menghilang untuk bekerja. Menurutnya pekerjaannya sebagai tenaga pengajar bela diri untuk pemula itu sangat dibutuhkan untuk situasi seperti sekarang ini. Yah, meskipun tidak peduli situasi apa yang sedang terjadi, Yesung yang terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya itu akan tetap bekerja.

Jadilah Ryeowook terpaksa membuat janji dengannya untuk bertemu di The Great Tree sehabis jam makan siang. Yesung, mau tidak mau harus menurut dan datang!

Ryeowook merapatkan jubahnya saat merasakan angin dingin yang berhembus menyapu kulitnya. Ryeowook mendongak ke arah langit. Ini masih siang tapi gumpalan awan-awan gelap berbondong-bondong memenuhi langit. Ryeowook menghela kecewa. Apa Yesung melupakan janji mereka hari ini? Kenapa dia tidak datang-datang juga?

"Ryeowook-ah!"

Prang!

-tbc-

oooooooooooooooooooo

pertama mau jelasin dulu. di chapter ini adalah cerita sebelum yewook ketemu kyu kayak di chapter pertama. inilah yg terjadi, yg akan mengakibatkan wookienya bisa luka parah gitu dan membuat yesung ngebawa dia ke kyu buat nyelamatinnya.

di chapter tiga nanti ada lanjutannya gimana bisa wookie luka.

trus, masih ada yg ingat di chapter sblmnya ada flashback kenangan tentang wookie yg ngajak yesung ketemuan di The Great Tree? nah ini nih scene nya! wookie ngajak yesung kesitu buat nyatain perasaannya eh tp gajadi karena ada... apa yaaaa. ntar kejawab di chapter berikutnya wkwk

jadinya kan si wookie nyatain perasaannya pas sesudah yesung kehilangan suaranya. di rumah kyu, yg kayak adegan di chapter pertama itu loh.

itu terinspirasi dari tsubasa chronicle nya. tokoh cewenya ngajak tokoh cowonya ketemuan gitu. keliatan kayaknya si cewe mau nyatain ke si cowo tp sebelum itu terjadi si cewe keburu terluka dan kehilangan ingatannya. gajadi jadian deh :(

tp disini yewooknya jadian kok wkwk semacam itulah.

kalo ada yg ingin ditanyakan silahkan PM :)

daaannnn... saya mau jelasin juga, mas Kyu itu gak jahat loh. kenapa sih banyak yg nuduh kyu jahat #kyumewek

kyu itu baik. cuma ya ada sesuatunya gitu yg bikin dia jadi agak sok misterius wkwk

sungminnya muncul masih lama. lamaaaaaa banget!

dan maaf juga, heechulnya agak semacam OOC T-T

entah kenapa di fic ini dia agak semacam lembek. terutama ntar di chapter2 selanjutnya keliatan banget. pdhl kan aslinya sangar #digamparheenim

mau ganti cast, udah terlanjur. ya udah deh pasrahkan saja. maafkan daku heechul's fans! T-T

oke, buat yang udah baca, dan terutama buat yg mereview,

gomawo!


	3. Chapter 3: I Will Do Everything

~Battle Of Emerald~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. Might Be OOC. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook slight KyuMin

Summary: Di tempat dimana sihir dan berbagai kekuatan lainnya bertemu, di Emerald, untuk memperjuangkan cinta masing-masing. Dibawah nama kehormatan dan kejayaan yang perlahan memudar. Ryeowook sang putri bangsawan bersama sahabatnya Yesung sang pemilik melodi kematian, bertemu Kyuhyun si penyihir misterius, demi perjuangan antara hidup dan mati.

*a/n: with a little inspiration from CLAMP's Tsubasa Chronicle

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 3: I Will Do Everything

.

Yesung dan Ryeowook berlari secepat yang kaki mereka bisa. Napas keduanya saling memburu. Dengan tangan yang bertautan erat, keduanya terus berlari tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang.

Entah apa yang terjadi, Yesung hanya dapat memperkirakan bahwa pihak musuh berhasil membobol garis terdepan pertahanan militer Emerald dan masuk menginvasi kota. Klan Greymoon kalau tidak salah Yesung, yang tadi hampir saja menebas lehernya dan Ryeowook. Beruntung mereka dapat kabur di saat yang tepat.

Yang ada dipikiran Yesung saat ini hanyalah bagaimana secepatnya ia harus membawa Ryeowook ke mansion. Hanya tempat itulah satu-satunya yang terpikir oleh Yesung yang paling aman.

Bum!

"Akh!"

"Ryeowook!"

Ledakan dari bom sihir itu berhasil memisahkan Yesung dan Ryeowook, membuat keduanya terhempas ke sisi yang berbeda. Dengan segenap tenaganya Yesung merangkak menuju Ryeowook, kemudian menempatkan dirinya di antara Ryeowook dan tentara musuh.

"Berhenti!" pekik Yesung. Beruntung ia dapat menggunakan kekuatannya disaat yang tepat, sebelum tentara musuh berhasil melancarkan serangan-serangan lainnya. Yesung menoleh untuk menatap Ryeowook yang tengah terduduk di tanah dengan kaku itu. Ryeowook juga terkena efek kekuatan suaranya tadi.

Yesung mendekat ke telinga Ryeowook untuk berbisik, sementara Ryeowook hanya dapat menatap datar kedua iris gelap Yesung yang berkilat-kilat aneh itu.

"Ayo lari."

Dengan sigap Yesung menarik tubuh Ryeowook dan mengajaknya lari kembali. Yesung menyipitkan matanya saat melihat pertahanan yang dipasang di gerbang utama mansion Blacksaber. Tentunya para pengawal sudah bersiap memasang pertahanan disana.

Yesung mendecak kesal. Ia tidak mungkin mendapat akses masuk yang mudah lewat sana. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk berlama-lama. Lantas ia pun beralih menuju jalan rahasia menuju mansion yang ia dan Ryeowook buat sewaktu kecil.

Digendongnya tubuh gemetar Ryeowook menyusuri halaman belakang mansion. Tampak orang-orang seisi mansion lalu lalang kalang kabut disana, sementara Yesung membawa Ryeowook menuju ke dalam.

Bum!

Ledakan lain terdengar. Napas Yesung tercekat. Secepat itukah pasukan musuh berhasil mendobrak masuk mansion?

"Yesung?" lirih Ryeowook. Yesung meringis. Ditatapnya raut ketakutan di wajah pucat Ryeowook.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungimu." Bisik pemuda itu seraya mengecup dahi Ryeowook pelan. ia masih membawa Ryeowook didalam gendongannya saat tiba-tiba didengarnya sebuah suara familiar yang berseru ke arahnya.

"Yesungie awas!"

Brakk!

Yesung mengerang kesakitan saat merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke dinding mansion. Pandangannya sempat kabur untuk sejenak. Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya sambil berusaha bangkit saat melihat ibu Ryeowook tengah memeluk putrinya itu erat untuk melindunginya dari serangan musuh.

Yesung menggeram penuh amarah. Dihunusnya pedang miliknya dan dilancarkannya kepada si penyerang. Yesung terlibat baku hantam dengan beberapa orang musuh untuk beberapa saat hingga tak menyadari keadaan disekelilingnya. Ia menyerang dengan membabi buta. Yang ia tahu hanyalah ia harus membalas rasa sakit yang Ryeowook dan ibunya rasakan.

Prakk!

Yesung membelah pedang milik musuh dengan sekali sabetan kemudian menusuk musuh itu tepat di jantung dengan pedangnya. Melalui sudut matanya ia dapat melihat kemana potongan pedang milik musuhnya tadi itu terlempar. Namun saat itu juga pandangannya tak sengaja menangkap bagaimana sosok Ryeowook yang tengah meronta kesakitan di sudut sana.

Kedua mata Yesung membelalak. Ia dapat melihat bagaimana tubuh Ryeowook melayang di udara, dengan sinar keemasan berpendar dari tubuh yeoja itu. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, menjerit kesakitan sementara sinar dari tubuhnya semakin lama menjadi semakin terang. Jeritan pilu itu membuat Yesung merasa ngilu. Air matanya menitik, seolah ia dapat ikut merasakan kesakitan yang dirasakan Ryeowook.

Yesung melihat sesosok wanita berjubah hitam sedang memegang tongkat kayu panjang yang diarahkan ke tubuh Ryeowook yang mengambang. Tongkat itu juga berpendar, menghasilkan cahaya yang sama. Yesung pikir, mungkin wanita dengan tongkat itulah yang mengendalikan Ryeowook.

Dengan cepat Yesung berlari, menerobos musuh yang menyerang mansion di kanan dan kirinya. Yesung bermaksud untuk menubrukkan tubuhnya dengan wanita penyihir misterius itu namun tubuhnya dengan cepat terlempar ke arah yang berlawanan. Sepertinya terdapat sebuah pelindung tertentu di sekitar wanita itu, yang mencegah Yesung untuk menyakitinya.

"Kau! Berhenti menyakiti Ryeowook!" seru Yesung pada wanita itu. dipusatkannya konsentrasinya pada wanita itu untuk menembus pelindung yang dipasangnya.

Berhasil!

Kekuatan suara Yesung berhasil menembus dan menghentikan wanita itu. wanita itu tampak menggeram kesal namun tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk melawan. Tongkat kayu yang semula dipegangnya jatuh bersamaan dengan tubuh lemah Ryeowook yang ikut jatuh ke tanah.

"Ryeowook!" seru Yesung seraya berlari ke arah Ryeowook

"Yesung!"

Belum sempat Yesung sepenuhnya menoleh pada Teuki yang memanggilnya, tubuhnya kali ini tersentak. Yesung mengerang kesakitan saat menyadari tubuhnya terkekang oleh benang sihir. Melalui sudut matanya, Yesung dapat melihat seorang penyihir lain sedang mengendalikan benang sihir itu. dan tak peduli seberapa keraspun Yesung meronta, ia tak bisa lepas darinya. baru saja Yesung akan berteriak untuk menggunakan kekuatannya, penyihir itu malah membungkam mulutnya dengan benang sihir lainnya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan disini. Tapi tentu belum semua. Ada satu lagi yang masih harus aku bawa dari sini." Gumam penyihir itu seraya tersenyum licik. Teuki hanya dapat menatapnya nanar.

"Kau! Ikut denganku! Atau tulang bocah ini akan kuremukkan!" serunya telak.

Teuki menatap Yesung sendu yang sedang balas membelalak menatapnya. Pemuda itu menggeleng, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tak bersedia Teuki berkorban seperti itu untuknya.

Teuki terdiam ditempatnya. Entah apa mau penyihir licik itu darinya, Teuki belum bisa memprediksi, namun ia tahu kelangsungan hidup Yesung adalah prioritas utama saat ini.

Karena jika Yesung mati, Ryeowook juga akan mati.

.

.

.

"_Sebaiknya kau nasihati putrimu itu, Teuki." Keluh Kangin pada suatu hari. Teuki menatapnya bingung._

"_Kenapa?" ia mengernyit_

"_Aku kurang suka melihatnya terlalu dekat dengan bocah bernama Yesung itu. kita tidak tahu asal usulnya, jadi kita tidak bisa membiarkan Ryeowook bermain dengannya begitu saja." gerutu Kangin_

"_Bicara apa kau? Yesung itu anak yang baik!" Teuki terkekeh_

"_Tapi..kau sudah tahu bagaimana kekuatannya bukan? Bagaimana kalau suatu hari nanti ia menggunakannya untuk menyakiti Ryeowook?" sahut Kangin cemas, teringat akan bahaya yang Yesung punya dalam kekuatannya. Mendengar itu Teuki bergerak untuk meraih lengan suaminya itu dan memeluknya. Ia menatap Kangin lembut untuk membuatnya mengerti._

"_Justru dia akan menjadi penyelamat putri kita."_

"_Maksudmu?" Kangin menatapnya tak mengerti_

"_Aku melihat itu di masa depan. Kapanpun Ryeowook terlibat bahaya, kapanpun nyawanya terancam, Yesung akan selalu ada disana untuk menyelamatkannya. Tanpa Yesung, Ryeowook tidak akan dapat bertahan, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Suatu saat nanti akan ada juga giliran Ryeowook yang menyelamatkan Yesung."_

"_Benarkah? Kau melihatnya?" Kangin membelalak kaget. Teuki mengangguk._

"_Mereka ada untuk satu sama lain, Kanginnie, aku bisa melihat itu. dan sebaiknya mulai sekarang kau mulai membiasakan dirimu mengawasi Yesung. Ia harus tetap bertahan hidup. Jika Yesung mati, Ryeowook juga akan mati..."_

_._

_._

_._

"Lepaskan dia. Aku akan melakukan apa saja." lirih Teuki. Penyihir itu menyeringai kemudian melepaskan benang sihirnya dan mencampakkan tubuh Yesung ke tanah.

"Tidak! Jangan! Kumohon.." erang Yesung menatap Teuki tidak rela. Namun Teuki hanya menatapnya sedih seraya menggeleng.

"Selamatkan Ryeowookie. Hanya itu permintaanku..." lirihnya pada Yesung.

_Karena aku akan melakukan apa saja, demi keselamatan putriku._

Tubuh lemas Teuki jatuh ke tanah, seiring dengan setetes air mata membasahi pipinya.

.

Dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya meleleh membasahi wajahnya yang kotor oleh tanah dan darah, Yesung melangkah secepat yang ia bisa. Dengan tubuh lemah Ryeowook yang disangganya di punggungnya, ia hanya dapat berharap dalam hati agar Ryeowook dapat selamat.

Tak ada satu tabibpun yang dapat membuat Ryeowook siuman. Semuanya mengatakan hal yang sama, Ryeowook telah kehilangan seluruh kekuatan dan energinya. Mungkin itu ulah penyihir wanita dengan tongkat kayunya itu. oleh karena itu, Ryeowook menjadi terlalu lemas bahkan untuk memulihkan dirinya sendiri.

Dengan putus asa Yesung mencari ke seluruh penjuru kota yang sedang terlibat kekacauan itu. berusaha mencari penyihir Taemin ataupun penyihir lain yang dapat membantu Ryeowook. Namun tak seorangpun dapat ia temukan. Kesemuanya menghilang seakan ditelan bumi, begitu pula dengan para peramal.

Pilihan lain tertuju pada sebuah rumor yang pernah Yesung dengar. Konon katanya ada seorang penyihir yang sangat kuat yang tinggal didekat hutan di pinggir kota Emerald. Ia dapat mengabulkan apapun permintaanmu. Ia dapat menyembuhkan penyakit apapun, semustahil apapun itu terlihat.

Namun tentu ada harga yang harus dibayar. Akan tetapi Yesung sudah siap akan hal itu.

Ini sudah malam kedua Yesung berkelana menuju kediaman penyihir Q. wajah Ryeowook semakin pucat dan tubuhnya semakin mendingin. Yesung sudah semakin putus asa saat ia hampir tidak dapat merasakan denyut nadi Ryeowook.

Tetesan air mulai berjatuhan dari langit, seperti air mata yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kedua mata Yesung. Kedua lututnya yang gemetar tak mampu lagi menopang berat tubuh Ryeowook maupun tubuhnya sendiri. ia sedih, putus asa, lelah bukan main, begitu frustasi. Rasanya ingin marah tapi entah dengan siapa.

"Penyihir Q!"

.

"Suaramu. Aku akan mengambil suaramu."

Deg!

"Su-suara?"

Yesung terdiam. Apa itu artinya ia tak akan dapat berbicara lagi? ia tak akan bisa berbicara dengan Ryeowook lagi? ia tak dapat menggunakan kekuatannya dengan maksimal lagi? bagaimana ia akan melindungi Ryeowook jika bahaya datang?

Ia bahkan belum sempat mengatakan perasaannya pada Ryeowook. Dan kini kemampuan untuk mengatakan hal itu akan hilang begitu saja?

Tapi,

Saat ini, hal inilah yang paling dibutuhkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook harus sembuh dan bertahan hidup. Dan Yesung telah bersumpah ia akan mengorbankan apa saja. apa saja demi orang yang dicintainya itu.

Pemuda itu menunduk, menatap gadis yang berada didalam pelukannya itu lamat-lamat. Ia telah pergi dan berjuang sejauh ini. Ia akan menepati janjinya pada Teuki.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja." lirihnya

"Permintaanmu kukabulkan." Penyihir Q menyeringai.

Penyihir Q mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara. Seiring dengan itu, sebuah cahaya putih terlihat bersinar menyelimuti tubuh Ryeowook. Beberapa detik kemudian Yesung dapat merasakan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba memanas. Begitu panas dan perih seakan seseorang sedang membakarnya dengan api. Yesung meronta, berusaha berteriak namun tak ada sebuah suarapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Perih dan panas itu semakin meningkat intensitasnya. Membuat tenggorokannya itu berdenyut karena pedih. Yesung menjatuhkan dirinya di tanah yang basah oleh air hujan yang masih tak berhenti menetes, tepat disamping tubuh Ryeowook sendiri. seiring dengan pandangannya yang semakin mengabur, ia dapat melihat rona di wajah Ryeowook yang mulai kembali, tak sepucat sebelumnya.

Yesung tersenyum tipis. Begitu lega. seakan rasa pedih yang semula dirasakannya menghilang begitu saja. perlahan tapi pasti, kedua matanya menutup dengan sempurna.

_I Will Do Everything..._

-tbc-

oooooooooooooooooooooo

hai :D

diliat dari review kemaren, ternyata banyak yg gak ngerti ya :'(

gapapa saya juga ga ngerti-ngerti amat kok #plak

itu maksudnya saya di scene awal, yesung make kekuatan suaranya buat ngendaliin musuh. pertama musuh tentara2 itu, dia merintahin itu tentara2 supaya menghentikan serangan dan gak kena wookie. trus yg kedua ke penyihir yg nyakitin wookie itu. dia berusaha make kekuatan suaranya buat mendikte itu penyihir supaya berhenti menyakiti wookie.

maap kalo makin bingung ._. dipersilahkan untuk PM jika ada yg ingin ditanyakan atau dikeluhkesahkan (?)

dan buat yang nyinggung2 soal KyuWook, saya udah tulis jelas kok disini YeWook slight KyuMin ._. jadi gabakal ada KyuWooknya. Meskipun saya suka nyelingkuhin (?) Wookie sama Kyu tapi jujur aja saya lebih suka ngeliat hubungan KyuWook kayak saudara gitu, seru aja liatnya. saya masih lebih suka official pair. cuma kalo lagi mood aja suka ngeliat Wookie 'nyeleweng' ke pair yang lain kkkk

abisnya kalo Wook pacaran ama Kyu kayaknya bakal berantem terus deh. abisnya sama2 keras dan kekanakkan sih (menurut gue) cuma bisa diimbangi kepribadian yg lebih tenang kayak Ye dan Ming

eh malah jadi curhat ._. ntar malah kepanjangan author note nya dibanding ceritanya -_-

then, see you at the next chapter!

gomawo!


	4. Chapter 4: Sorrow

~Battle Of Emerald~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. Might Be OOC. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook slight KyuMin

Summary: Di tempat dimana sihir dan berbagai kekuatan lainnya bertemu, di Emerald, untuk memperjuangkan cinta masing-masing. Dibawah nama kehormatan dan kejayaan yang perlahan memudar. Ryeowook sang putri bangsawan bersama sahabatnya Yesung sang pemilik melodi kematian, bertemu Kyuhyun si penyihir misterius, demi perjuangan antara hidup dan mati.

*a/n: with a little inspiration from CLAMP's Tsubasa Chronicle

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 4: Sorrow

.

"Uhuk!"

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak dulu, Han," Heechul menahan lengan Hankyung, menatapnya cemas. Hankyung hanya meringis sementara Heechul membersihkan sisa darah yang dibatukkan Hankyung tadi. tangannya mengelus perban yang membalut perut dan lengan Hankyung. Kedua matanya terpejam dan bibirnya seakan membisikkan sesuatu. Hankyung tahu apa yang Heechul lakukan karena ia dapat merasakan sakit yang dialaminya berkurang sedikit.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu," bujuknya. Heechul membuka kedua matanya.

"Setidaknya hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan," ujarnya, mengingat bagaimana posisi dirinya sebagai Lady of Silverthorn yang tidak diperbolehkan terjun langsung ke pertarungan. Tidak seperti Lady of Blacksaber, Teuki yang merupakan peramal terhebat yang ada di kota Emerald, atau Kibum, Lady of Thunderblaze sang ksatria wanita, dirinya hanyalah seorang penyihir berdarah campuran. Ibunya manusia sementara ayahnya yang penyihir, membuat dirinya mendapatkan sedikit warisan kekuatan itu.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala. Selalu saja!" Hankyung tersenyum tipis

"Kapan Lord of Blacksaber akan dimakamkan?" tanya Heechul hati-hati, begitu melihat ekspresi suaminya saat mendengar nama Kangin disebut. Ia tahu suaminya itu masih begitu terpukul atas hasil yang didapat dari pertempuran mereka hari ini. Kekalahan telak, terutama di pihak Blacksaber.

"Besok. Sebisanya yang dapat kami lakukan." jawab Hankyung sekenanya

"Bagaimana pula dengan keadaan House of Thunderblaze?" tanya Heechul begitu teringat kedua sahabatnya yang lain, Siwon dan Kibum itu.

"Cukup buruk. Mereka juga mengalami kehilangan. Putra tunggal mereka." Hankyung menatap Heechul sendu.

"Oh.." Heechul kehilangan kata-katanya. Suasana diantara mereka berdua hening sejenak hingga akhirnya Hankyung menggeram marah.

"Kekuatan itu..mereka begitu licik! Menggunakan kekuatan Lady Ryeowook untuk menghabisi ayahnya sendiri." geram Hankyung, teringat bagaimana penyihir dari klan Greymoon itu menggunakan kekuatan Ryeowook yang semula mereka sedot dari pemiliknya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah senjata yang digunakan untuk menghancurkan pasukan militer para bangsawan.

Membunuh Kangin pada akhirnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kekuatan Lady Ryeowook sebesar itu. dimana dia sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Si pemilik melodi kematian yang membawanya pergi."

"Yesung?!" Heechul membelalak. Hankyung mengangguk.

"Ada bagusnya juga. Setidaknya ia masih akan terlindungi dan mungkin ketika ia kembali nanti, ia dapat berjuang dibawah nama Blacksaber. Keluarga itu sedang kacau balau sekarang tanpa pemimpin mereka. Aku ingin membantu, tapi...kita sendiri sudah cukup repot disini," Hankyung menatap miris

"Aku tahu. Aku ikut merasa tidak enak pada Blacksaber. Kasihan Teuki. Entah bagaimana nasibnya sekarang." lirih Heechul. Keduanya pun kembali terdiam. Hankyung hanya memerhatikan dalam diam saat Heechul beranjak menuju nakas untuk menuangkan air berisi obat kedalam cangkir dan memberinya kepada Hankyung. Hankyung hanya menatap isi cangkir itu dengan tatapan kosong.

"Menurutmu kenapa klan-klan itu mengumpulkan para peramal, Han?" gumam Heechul

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi ada satu hal yang kutakutkan," Hankyung terlihat gelisah

"Apa?" tanya Heechul menatap Hankyung penasaran.

"Aku takut..mereka ingin memanipulasi masa depan."

.

Siwon merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya dengan perlahan. Ia menatap kosong pada langit-langit kamar. Pria tampan itu terlihat begitu pucat dan lelah. Dalam waktu yang singkat ia seolah telah kehilangan separuh dari berat badannya yang semula.

Didalam kepalanya ia berusaha memainkan kilas balik akan kejadian yang telah terjadi akhir-akhir ini.

Invasi ke kota Emerald. Separuh dari penduduk kota memang berhasil dievakuasi, tapi separuhnya lagi, ada yang tewas dalam penyerangan, ada juga yang masih tersisa di kota, hidup dalam penuh ketakutan.

Kemudian penyerangan ke mansion Blacksaber. Yang mengakibatkan absennya putri tunggal keluarga itu, bersama sahabatnya sang pemilik kekuatan langka, yang sebenarnya sangat Siwon butuhkan saat ini sebagai senjata pamungkas mereka.

Kemudian Teuki, Lady of Blacksaber yang ikut menghilang, bersamaan dengan seluruh penyihir dan peramal di kota. Selang beberapa waktu kemudian, Kangin ikut pergi didalam pertempuran. Kali ini untuk selamanya.

Didalam pertempuran itu pula, ia kehilangan putra tunggal yang ia cintai.

"Bagaimana bisa...kehidupan ini berubah begitu drastisnya hanya dalam hitungan hari..." lirihnya tak percaya. Lingkaran matanya yang semakin menggelap dari hari ke hari semakin menggambarkan penderitaan yang pemimpin Thunderblaze itu rasakan.

"Pemimpin?" Siwon tertawa getir

"Pemimpin macam apa yang tak bisa menolong sahabatnya, melindungi rakyatnya dan menyelamatkan putranya sendiri? pemimpin macam apa aku ini?" tanyanya dalam keheningan.

.

"Bagian pusat, timur dan utara masih dipertahankan sepenuhnya oleh para bangsawan, meskipun klan Greymoon berhasil mencaplok sebagian daerah di pusat. Masih terdapat perpecahan yang sengit untuk mempertahankan daerah Selatan antara klan Greymoon dengan para bangsawan, sementara untuk bagian barat sudah berhasil kita kuasai."

Ratu Dawnfall terdiam sejenak saat mendengar penjelasan jendral kepercayaannya.

"Mereka cukup hebat dapat bertahan selama ini. Padahal ada dua klan yang sedang menyerang mereka habis-habisan," gumamnya takjub, dengan seringai lebar di bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu jendral Yunho, kita harus segera melakukan rencana cadangan." Lanjut ratu itu

"Maksud Yang Mulia?" tanya Yunho

"Jika sulit untuk menembus pertahanan mereka dari luar, kita bisa menghancurkan mereka dari dalam." Ratu Dawnfall kembali menyeringai.

"Panggilkan Junho untukku. Sekarang." titahnya

"Baik, Yang Mulia." Yunho mengangguk hormat dan bergerak untuk beranjak dari kamp sang ratu hingga suara sang ratu tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat tubuhnya kaku seketika.

"Aku dengar disinilah tempat dimana mereka mengirim Q."

Yunho terdiam membisu.

"Aku bisa membawanya padamu, kau tahu?" sang ratu terkekeh

Cukup lama Yunho terdiam di tempatnya hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Saya permisi."

.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa bibi Lee pada Yesung. Yesung hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman, berhubung ia tak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya lagi.

"Cuaca hari ini cukup cerah. Ah betapa beruntungnya kita tinggal di tempat seperti ini. Meskipun keadaan diluar cukup kacau kabarnya, tapi selama kita menetap disini kita akan aman!" sahut bibi Lee. Namun seakan tersadar akan ucapannya, dengan cepat ia menambahkan.

"Ah maaf. Aku tahu kau pasti ingin sekali pulang ke pusat kota. Aku hanya ingin kau sekali-sekali menikmati keadaan tentram disini, Yesung. Bersantailah sedikit. Kasihanilah tubuhmu itu. Jangan terlalu stres!"

Yesung hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum. Bibi Lee menatapnya prihatin.

"Berhenti mengganggunya, bibi."

"Aku tidak mengganggu. Hanya beramah tamah." Bibi Lee menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yesung.

"Hei, gadismu itu sudah sadar, kau tahu?"

Mendengar ucapannya, dengan seketika Yesung melompat dari duduknya. Kedua matanya yang membelalak dan ekspresi lega yang terpatri jelas di wajahnya membuat Kyuhyun tertawa geli.

"Siapkanlah dirimu. Ingat konsekuensi yang kuceritakan sebelumnya. Saranku, sebaiknya kau menjauh darinya untuk sementara."

"Kenapa dia harus menjauh?" tanya bibi Lee

"Kasihanilah hatinya itu. bagaimana bisa ia yang bisu begitu berada disamping Ryeowook yang tengah lupa segalanya?" celetuk Kyuhyun

"Terkadang aku berpikir aku harus menyumpal mulutmu itu dengan wasabi agar kau dapat belajar kata-kata seperti apa yang pantas diucapkan agar tak menyakiti orang lain!" geram bibi Lee. Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh cuek sementara Yesung hanya meringis mendengarnya.

"Bibi cerewet! Yesung! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, oke!"

.

Ryeowook tahu meskipun ia merasa tidak pernah mengenal pemuda misterius nan pendiam bernama Yesung itu, namun tak dapat dielakkannya di sudut hatinya ia merasa sebuah kesesakkan yang tak terkira tiap kali melihat kedua iris gelap sang pemuda.

Ia ingin mengenal pemuda bernama Yesung itu lebih jauh, hanya itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Hal yang cukup sulit untuk dilakukan karena Yesung kerap kali menjauhinya, tanpa alasan.

"Huh! Apa-apaan dia?! Kenapa sih dia selalu mendiamkanku begitu! Memangnya aku salah apa!" gerutu Ryeowook. Kyuhyun yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa kecil.

"Setiap orang punya alasannya tersendiri, Ryeowook-ah," jawab Kyuhyun, diam-diam mengasihani Yesung didalam hati

"Benarkah? Kau tahu apa alasannya mendiamkanku?" tanya Ryeowook ingin tahu

"Hmm..mungkin saja karena kau bau belum mandi!"

"Hya!"

Sementara Yesung, mendengar percakapan itu, berlari menjauh begitu saja. ia tidak bisa. Kyuhyun benar. Ia yang sekarang bisu. Apa yang dapat dilakukannya?

Ryeowook tidak mengingat siapa dirinya. Meskipun ia memutuskan bahwa ia tidak apa-apa akan hal itu, asal Ryeowook baik-baik saja, ia tak peduli jika Ryeowook akan melupakannya untuk selamanya, ia akan tetap melindungi Ryeowook bagaimanapun caranya.

Namun tak dipungkirinya hatinya yang tak dapat berhenti menangis tiap Ryeowook menatapnya dengan cara yang asing.

Yesung menangis dalam keheningan. Tangannya mencengkram dadanya yang terasa perih dan sesak.

_Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu? Tapi aku merasa aku_ _yang sekarang tak pantas dan tak sanggup untuk berada disisimu seperti dulu._

.

"Rencana Anda berhasil, Yang Mulia." Jendral Yunho mengangguk hormat pada ratu Dawnfall

"Bagaimana dengan pria itu?" tanya ratu itu dengan senyum kemenangan

"Pria malang. Dia menggila di medan pertempuran, hingga membawa kehancuran pada dirinya sendiri. istrinya, Lady of Thunderblaze tewas, begitu pula dengan dirinya sendiri setelahnya. Wilayah timur berhasil kita duduki. Kini hanya Lord of Silverthorn yang tertinggal untuk mempertahankan sisa wilayah yang ia kuasai." Lapor jendral Yunho

"Sempurna. Benar-benar sempurna!" sang ratu berseru kegirangan.

"Keadaan sang Lord yang memang sedang rentan membuat kita dapat memanipulasinya lebih mudah." Tambah Yunho. Sang ratu masih tersenyum senang. Ia mendekati Yunho sembari menyeringai lebar.

"Targetku selanjutnya adalah kastil utama yang terletak di wilayah pusat. Aku ingin mendudukinya sebelum Greymoon bahkan sempat menginjakkan kaki disana. Jika kau berhasil mewujudkannya untukku, aku menjanjikan leher Q untuk kau tebas sepuasmu." Bisiknya rendah di telinga Yunho. Ia kembali tersenyum begitu melihat raut wajah Yunho yang mengeras.

"Baik, Yang Mulia. Saya mengerti." Jawab pria itu datar sebelum beranjak pergi. Sang ratu tersenyum senang di tempatnya.

"Junho!"

"Yang Mulia?" seorang pria berperawakan kecil mendatangi sang ratu yang memanggilnya ke kamp ratu tersebut

"Kau sudah mendapatkan lokasi penyihir Q?"

"Sudah, Yang Mulia."

"Bagus. Akan tiba waktunya saat ia akan memainkan perannya sendiri."

.

"Hanya kekuatan suaranyalah yang dapat mengimbangi pemulihan kekuatan Ryeowook." Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahu menatap bibi Lee

"Begitu. Tapi sayang sekali jika suara itu tak dapat kembali lagi.." sahut bibi Lee

"Bisa, kok."

"benarkah? Kau dapat mengembalikannya?" bibi Lee terbelalak

"Mereka hanya tinggal tanya caranya padaku. Aku akan dengan senang hati memberi tahu." Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti

"Kau punya tujuan lain." Nilai bibi Lee, menatap Kyuhyun datar. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum remeh dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sungmin?" tebak bibi Lee, masih dengan ekspresi yang datar. Wanita itu menyipitkan mata saat melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang mengeras. Namun lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyembunyikan hal itu.

"Kau tahu kalau Sungmin sudah tidak lagi bisa-"

"Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan." Potong Kyuhyun cepat. Bibi Lee menatap Kyuhyun sendu, kemudian menggeleng cemas.

"Mereka akan datang lagi. kita tinggal tunggu saja." gumam Kyuhyun kemudian.

-tbc-

oooooooooooooooooo

ummm...gatau mau cuap-cuap apa ._.

okedeh mianhae aja ya karena sempat menghilang dari peredaran (?) #emangmajalah-_-

soalnya baru selesai UAS fufufu :3

Makasih yang udah baca, review, fav, follow :)

gomawo!


	5. Chapter 5: Has My Voice Reach You Yet?

~Battle Of Emerald~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. Might Be OOC. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook slight KyuMin

Summary: Di tempat dimana sihir dan berbagai kekuatan lainnya bertemu, di Emerald, untuk memperjuangkan cinta masing-masing. Dibawah nama kehormatan dan kejayaan yang perlahan memudar. Ryeowook sang putri bangsawan bersama sahabatnya Yesung sang pemilik melodi kematian, bertemu Kyuhyun si penyihir misterius, demi perjuangan antara hidup dan mati.

*a/n: with a little inspiration from CLAMP's Tsubasa Chronicle

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 5: Has My Voice Reach You Yet?

.

Hankyung menggenggam erat kedua pedang di tangannya. Dengan napas terengah-engah ia berusaha keras membuat kedua kakinya dapat menopang tubuhnya. Namun pemandangan yang ada didepan matanya membuat kedua lututnya tak dapat berhenti gemetaran.

Satu lagi nyawa yang melayang. Ia tahu Kibum dan Siwon pasti mengerti benar resiko yang harus ditanggung dengan membiarkan Kibum terjun ke medan pertempuran. Kibum terlalu mencintai pekerjaannya sebagai seorang ksatria wanita. Ia telah terbiasa terjun langsung ke lapangan untuk menolong orang. Meski agak tidak rela, Siwon tetap mengizinkan Kibum karena malas mendebati argumen-argumen keras darinya.

Namun tak dapat mereka percaya hari ini akan datang. Hari dimana nyawa sang Lady of Thunderblaze melayang di tengah pertempuran. Lebih Hankyung tak mengira, melihat bagaimana Siwon menggila akibatnya.

"Siwon-ah hentikan!" seru Hankyung parau. Ia menatap nanar bagaimana Siwon menyerang semua yang ada di hadapannya dengan membabi buta. Ia kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Masalahnya, Hankyung masih ingin hidup dan pulang kepada istrinya. Tindakan Siwon hanya akan memperparah keadaan. Perlakuannya yang begitu sembrono akan merugikan pihak mereka, seperti yang Hankyung lihat saat ini.

Siwon menatap Hankyung tajam. Kedua matanya memerah. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan tanah dan cipratan darah. Dan ketika Siwon memekik keras seraya mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Hankyung, Hankyung dengan terpaksa mengakhiri hidup Siwon dengan tangannya sendiri.

Karena Hankyung berusaha menghentikan Siwon membalaskan dendamnya, Siwon yang sedang tidak dalam akal sehatnya setelah melihat kepergian istrinya dan masih merasa kehilangan putranya tempo lalu itu malah menganggap Hankyung adalah musuhnya juga. Sebenarnya Hankyung tak sengaja. Ia hanya berusaha menangkis ayunan pedang Siwon. Yang nyatanya malah membuatnya menusuk pria itu sendiri, tepat di jantung.

"Han!"

Hankyung tersentak kaget. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Heechul tengah menatapnya panik.

"Heechul?"

"Kau kenapa? Bermimpi buruk?" tanya Heechul khawatir. Hankyung terdiam bingung. Dan ketika melihat keadaan sekelilingnya, ia mendapati ia tengah berada di kamarnya sendiri, bukan di medan pertempuran bersama Siwon.

Apa tadi ia bermimpi? Memimpikan saat-saat terakhirnya bersama Siwon beberapa hari yang lalu itu?

Tanpa sadar air mata membasahi pelupuk mata Hankyung. Dengan cepat Heechul merengkuh tubuh Hankyung begitu erat.

"Han! Jangan menangis! Kumohon jangan menangis. Aku tidak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini! Kumohon jangan menangis..." seru Heechul pilu. Hankyung terisak dalam diam disana.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang padaku? Kekuatan terbesar yang pernah ada adalah kekuatan hati manusia? Kau percaya itu bukan? Kau percaya kekuatan sebesar itu akan sanggup menopangmu melewati segalanya? Ya kan?" lirih Heechul. Hankyung terdiam. Ia menggenggam tangan Heechul erat dan mengecup pipi istrinya itu berulang-ulang.

"Asal kau ada disini. Aku akan mencoba bertahan. Asal ada kau, Heechul-ah." Bisik Hankyung dengan suara serak. Heechul mengangguk pelan.

"Aku berjanji."

.

"Aku ingin kau mengembalikan suara Yesung." Pinta Ryeowook

"Kenapa?" kedua mata Kyuhyun menyipit

"Aku merasa bersalah padanya. Tidak seharusnya ia mengorbankan suaranya seperti itu. suaranya adalah sumber kekuatannya. Tanpa suaranya Yesung tak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya lagi." Ryeowook menatap sesal.

"Begitu?"

"Aku tahu ia merindukan dan menginginkan kekuatan itu kembali. Ia membutuhkannya, Kyuhyun-ah." Sambungnya lagi menatap Kyuhyun penuh permohonan

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Jawab Kyuhyun enteng seraya menyilangkan kakinya. Membuat Ryeowook seketika terbelalak.

"Apa?! Tapi-"

"Tapi aku tahu cara lain untuk mengembalikannya." Potongnya cepat dengan sebuah seringai tercetak di bibirnya.

"Katakan!" desak Ryeowook

"Ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk informasi itu. dan harga itu sangat mahal." Lanjut Kyuhyun terlihat acuh tak acuh. Meski sebenarnya jauh didalam hati ia sangat berharap Ryeowook tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. karena ia membutuhkan apa yang Ryeowook miliki saat ini. Ia menginginkannya. Ia begitu membutuhkan-

"Apa saja!"

"Bandulmu. Berikan."

-bandul kepunyaan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun menatap bandul yang melingkar di leher yeoja itu dengan seksama sementara Ryeowook terlihat kaget mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Ini-"

"Kekuatan magis bandul itu sangat besar. Seharusnya cukup untuk membayar informasi ini." Sahutnya lagi. Ryeowook terdiam sejenak. Bandul ini adalah pemberian mendiang kakeknya, sang penyihir ternama di Emerald. Ia telah mengenakan bandul ini hampir selama seumur hidupnya. Bandul yang merupakan memento berharga baginya itu tentu tak dapat ia berikan begitu saja dengan mudah. Ia sayang padanya. Tapi...

"Baiklah." Ryeowook menghela pasrah, sambil perlahan melepaskan bandul itu dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Air terjun di kaki gunung Emerald. Minumkan air itu padanya."

"Suaranya akan kembali dengan cara itu?" tanya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun mengangguk yakin.

"Tentu perjalanan yang akan kau tempuh tidak akan sesimpel kedengarannya." Sahut pemuda itu kemudian untuk memperingatkan Ryewook. Ryeowook menganggukkan kepala dengan semangat.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Kyuhyun!"

"Tunggu! kau harus ingat satu hal, Ryeowook-ah!" cegah Kyuhyun

"Apa?" Ryeowook menoleh

"Konsekuensi yang harus kau tanggung. Ada konsekuensi tak terduga yang dapat kau terima."

"Apa itu?" dahi Ryeowook mengernyit begitu melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang menggelap.

"Yah..mungkin saja..setelah meminum air itu dan mendapatkan suaranya kembali, Yesung yang kau kenal akan menjadi Yesung yang berbeda."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita lihat saja nanti!"

.

"Yesung! Ayo kita segera pergi! Cepatlah!" seru Ryeowook menarik-narik tangan Yesung. Pemuda yang dipanggilnya itu lebih memilih untuk berdiri diam di tempatnya, memasang raut wajah tidak senang.

"Yesungie kenapa?" tanya Ryeowook heran.

Yesung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook erat seraya menggeleng. Tatapan matanya seolah mengatakan 'kau tidak perlu melakukan ini dan membahayakan nyawamu hanya untukku'. Namun melihat bagaimana Ryeowook yang masih memasang keteguhan di hatinya (atau keras kepalanya) membuat Yesung menghela lelah.

Percuma. Ia tidak bisa berbicara, bukan? Ia tidak bisa membuat Ryeowook mengerti akan bahaya yang dapat mereka temui selama di perjalanan nantinya. Yesung tidak ingin Ryeowook menyia-nyiakan waktu dan tenaganya hanya demi ia.

Namun di luar dugaan, Ryeowook mengerti benar maksud Yesung. Meskipun ia tak dapat menyuarakannya, Ryeowook seakan dapat mendengar isi hatinya.

"Bukankah kau berjanji kau akan menjagaku? Kau harus mendapatkan suaramu kembali kalau ingin melakukan itu! kita harus mendapatkannya kembali, setelah itu kau harus membantuku mengakhiri invasi ini! Bagaimana?" Ryeowook tersenyum lebar kemudian bergerak untuk memeluk Yesung erat. Perlahan dikecupnya pipi Yesung dengan lembut. Yesung terlihat agak kaget dengan perlakuan Ryeowook, dan hanya dapat terkekeh geli saat melihat wajah Ryeowook yang memerah malu.

Ryeowook menatap Yesung dalam. Lama sampai akhirnya Yesung menyerah dan mengangguk setuju. Melihat itu Ryeowook tertawa girang. Ia menarik lengan Yesung untuk memeluknya dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Ayo!"

_Apakah kau dapat mendengar isi hatiku? Dapatkah suara hatiku_ _mencapaimu?_

_._

Keadaan Teuki saat ini begitu mengenaskan. Sekujur tubuhnya yang hanya berbalutkan gaun compang-camping itu penuh luka bekas cambukan. Rambutnya yang kusut dan wajahnya yang kotor dan sembab terlihat begitu lusuh dengan kantung mata yang menggelap di bawah kedua irisnya. Tatapan mata yang kosong turut menghiasi raut wajahnya yang penuh luka itu.

Dengan pincang ia berjalan menyusuri gelapnya langit malam, dengan rantai yang mengikat tangan dan kakinya dalam kungkungan dua orang pengawal klan Greymoon yang hendak membawanya ke hadapan sang raja.

Pria tua itu menatap Teuki remeh. Saat Teuki berdiri di hadapannya dengan kepala menunduk, raja Greymoon itu menendang tubuh lemahnya hingga jatuh ke tanah.

"Masih belum mau berbicara juga? Sebaiknya kau menyerah saja. ketahuilah bahwa kau sudah tidak punya apa-apa untuk kau perjuangkan! Suami dan putrimu telah lama mati! Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi bagiku untuk menghancurkan Silverthorn hingga tak akan ada lagi yang tersisa untuk mempertahankan kota ini!" tawanya licik. Teuki memejamkan kedua matanya erat untuk menahan sakit yang ia rasakan di hati. Diam-diam ia menggeleng. Ia tahu bahwa suaminya telah tiada, namun ia masih percaya bahwa putrinya itu masih hidup di suatu tempat. Ia percaya akan secercah harapan yang akan dibawa oleh Ryeowook.

Raja Greymoon meludah dengan kasar ke tanah di hadapan Teuki. Dengan keras ia menarik wajah Teuki sambil menatapnya penuh ancam.

"Menurutlah dan jadi anak yang baik. Ceritakan masa depan yang akan terjadi!" titahnya tegas.

Teuki terdiam sejenak. Dengan kedua mata terpejam, lirih ia berbisik.

"Kehancuran."

"Hmm?" raja Greymoon menatapnya tidak mengerti

"Kehancuran klanmu dan klan Dawnfall. Aku dapat melihatnya dengan begitu jelas." Teuki membuka kedua matanya untuk menatap raja Greymoon. Raja itu terlihat geram.

"Kau salah! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi! Bagaimana bisa dengan apa yang telah kucapai sejauh ini! Kau berbohong!" amuknya seraya menghempaskan tubuh Teuki ke tanah.

"Aku berkata jujur. Dan seperti yang kau tahu, ramalanku selalu akurat." Erang Teuki. Raja itu kembali menggeram rendah.

"Katakan padaku apa yang akan terjadi pada Dawnfall dan Silverthorn! Aku ingin menghancurkan mereka!"

"Silverthorn akan kembali berjaya bersama Blacksaber. Sedang Greymoon dan Dawnfall hanya akan bertekuk lutut dibawah mereka." Sahut Teuki, yang hanya mengundang amarah raja Greymoon untuk bangkit lebih besar lagi. bagaimana bisa Silverthorn yang telah berada di ambang kehancuran akan kembali berjaya bersama Blacksaber yang kini telah kehilangan pemimpinnya itu?

"Sebaiknya kau katakan apa yang akan terjadi!" pekiknya

"Seorang pemuda. Seorang pemuda yang akan bangkit untuk memperjuangkan gadisnya akan menghalangimu, Yang Mulia Raja Greymoon." Teuki menatap raja tua itu tajam

"Apa?!" raja itu membelalak.

Ia akan gagal hanya karena seorang pemuda?!

"Ia akan berdiri untuk melucuti senjatamu dan membuatmu mengakui kekalahanmu,"

Teuki dan raja Greymoon bertukar pandang tajam.

"Oh, ya. aku juga melihat, pemuda itu memanggilmu..ayah..."

Brakk!

Raja tua itu menendang barang-barang yang ada di hadapannya dengan geram. Mengamuk dan menggila untuk melampiaskan amarahnya. Sementara Teuki hanya menatapnya dalam hening. diam-diam merasa senang akan prediksinya sendiri.

"Yang Mulia!" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Raja Greymoon menoleh dan menatap pria yang memanggilnya tadi itu dengan tajam.

"Sebaiknya kau memberi kabar baik untukku, jendral." geramnya

"Anda tidak perlu khawatir, Yang Mulia. Kami sudah menemukan keberadaan Sungmin!"

Deg!

Begitu mendengar perkataan sang jendral, baik sang raja maupun Teuki keduanya terbelalak lebar. Hanya saja sang raja terlihat senang bukan kepalang, sedang Teuki malah terlihat gelisah setengah mati.

Tidak! Jika begini semuanya akan sia-sia. Masa depan yang ia lihat tak akan terjadi!

"Wah, wah Lady of Blacksaber, sepertinya prediksimu salah besar. Aku dapat mencegah hal mengerikan yang kau sebutkan itu terjadi. Lihat saja! pemuda yang kau bilang dengan lancangnya berani memanggilku dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu akan segera menyaksikan kematian gadisnya didepan kedua matanya sendiri!" raja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak

"Tapi sayang sekali kau tidak akan dapat menyaksikannya secara langsung. Karena besok pagi kau akan menjalani eksekusimu sendiri. susullah suamimu itu di neraka!"

Kedua mata Teuki basah oleh air mata. Ia menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar seraya mencengkram ujung gaunnya kuat-kuat. Ia tak sanggup lagi. bagaimana? Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

_Ryeowookie, kau dimana? Ibu mohon bantu kami semua. Selamatkan_ _gadis itu, nak!_

-tbc-

ooooooooooooooooooo

Annyeong :)

Flashbacknya udh abis ya chingudeul. Jadi mulai chapter ini udh nyeritain lanjutan dari apa yg terjadi di chapter pertama.

maaf kalo ini masih ambigu dan membingungkan TT

Yewook moment udh saya siapin yg so sweet so sweet gitu. mungkin udh ada di chapter dpn, blm tau juga

ngomong-ngomong silent reader makin banyak ya? yah mau diapain lagi -_-

Yesungdahlah, buat yang udah baca, review, fav dan follow,

gomawo!


	6. Chapter 6: Dark Past

~Battle Of Emerald~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. Might Be OOC. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook slight KyuMin

Summary: Di tempat dimana sihir dan berbagai kekuatan lainnya bertemu, di Emerald, untuk memperjuangkan cinta masing-masing. Dibawah nama kehormatan dan kejayaan yang perlahan memudar. Ryeowook sang putri bangsawan bersama sahabatnya Yesung sang pemilik melodi kematian, bertemu Kyuhyun si penyihir misterius, demi perjuangan antara hidup dan mati.

*a/n: with a little inspiration from CLAMP's Tsubasa Chronicle. Urano Metria Spell Credits to Hiro Mashima.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 6: Dark Past

.

Yesung menatap rembulan di atas langit pekat itu dengan khidmat. Sinar putih kebiruannya menambah ketenangan malam itu. ia menyandarkan dirinya dengan nyaman di sebuah batang pohon Ek sementara lewat sudut matanya ia mengawasi sesosok yeoja yang tengah tertidur pulas tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Bibirnya mengukir sebuah senyuman tatkala melihat bagaimana nyenyaknya gadisnya itu tertidur.

Gadisnya? Bolehkah ia memanggil Ryeowook begitu sekarang?

Semenjak Ryeowook berhasil mengingat semua memorinya tempo lalu, dan tanpa disangka menyatakan perasaannya pada Yesung, hubungan mereka pun berubah tak sama seperti dulu.

Yesung tidak pernah menyangka, bahkan ia tidak berani berharap sedikitpun Ryeowook akan mempunyai perasaan seperti itu padanya. Ryeowook telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak lama. Ryeowook yang berstatus putri dari keluarga bangsawan yang terhormat, sedang dirinya hanyalah seorang yatim piatu yang bukan siapa-siapa. Ia selalu menahan dirinya untuk mencintai Ryeowook terlalu dalam.

Ia merasa tidak pantas.

Baginya, dengan berada di sisi Ryeowook dengan setia untuk menjaganya dan melihatnya baik-baik saja sudah lebih dari cukup.

Saat Ryeowook memintanya untuk bertemu berdua di The Great Tree dulu itu, sempat terbesit di pikiran Yesung bahwa Ryeowook akan menyatakan cinta padanya. Berhubung The Great Tree adalah spot kencan para muda-mudi biasanya, dan mengingat bagaimana sikap malu-malu yang ditunjukkan Ryeowook saat itu dapat membuat Yesung berasumsi seperti itu.

Meski pertemuan itu berakhir dengan kegagalan dan pertempuran mengenaskan setelahnya. Yesung putus asa. Melihat Ryeowook yang terluka begitu parah saat itu. ia tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang hendak Ryeowook sampaikan saat itu. hei, bahkan jika Ryeowook dapat kembali seperti sedia kala saja ia sudah sangat bersyukur!

Nyatanya, ia dapat mengetahui semuanya. Apa yang hendak Ryeowook sampaikan saat itu. bagaimana perasaan Ryeowook padanya. Ia dapat merasa lega, bahwa Ryeowook menatapnya lebih dari seorang teman masa kecil belaka.

Yesung telah bertekad. Segera setelah mendapatkan suaranya kembali, ia akan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dan kekuatannya untuk menolong Ryeowook mengembalikan kota Emerald. Ia akan terus berada di sisi yeoja itu. menjadi seseorang yang pantas untuk mendampinginya.

_Aku mencintaimu._

Bisik Yesung dalam hati seraya mengecup bibir Ryeowook diam-diam. Untungnya yeoja itu tidak terbangun dan terganggu sama sekali.

Yesung tersenyum kecil. Dirapikannya selimut yang menutupi tubuh Ryeowook seraya merapikan anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Ryeowook dengan perlahan.

_Kuharap kau dapat mendengar suara hatiku._

_._

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan menatap bandul yang berada dalam genggamannya itu lamat-lamat. Bandul milik Ryeowook itu berkilauan ketika disinari sinar bulan yang lembut.

Kyuhyun memejamkan kedua matanya. Hingga sedetik kemudian angin yang cukup kencang berhembus di sekitarnya. Membuat rambut kecokelatan dan baju yang ia kenakan berkibar-kibar. Setitik air mata lolos melalui sudut matanya. Dahi Kyuhyun mengkerut. Kedua tangannya yang masih memegang bandul itu gemetaran.

"Tunggu aku, Sungmin-ah. Tunggu aku."

.

.

.

"_Namaku Q." ujar pemuda bermata bulat itu kemudian. Gadis bermata kelinci yang ada dihadapannya hanya dapat mengerjap bingung._

"_Kyu? Nama yang aneh." Gumamnya dengan dahi yang mengkerut_

"_Menurutku namamu yang lebih aneh." Bantah pemuda bernama Q itu_

"_Namaku tidak aneh. Namaku normal-normal saja!"_

_._

_._

_Pemuda itu menempelkan ibu jarinya ke pipi sembab gadis kelinci itu untuk menghapus air matanya yang tak dapat berhenti menetes. Ia menatap gadis itu sendu seraya mengecup bibirnya singkat._

"_Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya begitu lirih._

"_Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh!" gadis itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Perasaan yang campur aduk sedang menguasainya kini. Antara sesak, lega, senang, sedih, takut, dan sebagainya. Dengan cepat ia menepis tangan sang pemuda dan melangkah mundur menjauh._

"_Aku tidak peduli! Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu!" seru pemuda itu kemudian_

"_Jangan, Kyu..aku mohon. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri..." gadis itu kembali menangis_

"_Kita bisa lari! Aku akan melindungimu dengan segenap kekuatanku!"_

"_Sekuat apapun kau, kau tidak akan bisa melawan dua klan sekaligus!"_

"_Ming," pemuda yang dipanggil Kyu itu hanya dapat menatap gadis cantik itu putus asa._

"_Dan apa kau sanggup..melawan ayahmu sendiri, Kyu?"_

_._

_._

"_Kyu! tidak! Jangan pergi, Kyu!" gadis itu meronta keras, berteriak begitu kencangnya saat melihat tubuh kekasih hatinya diselimuti sinar kebiruan yang begitu menyilaukan kedua matanya. Ia tak dapat berhenti menangis dan meraung saat melihat pemuda itu menggeliat kesakitan._

_Dengan napas yang terputus-putus gadis itu berusaha menekan sisi kanan perutnya kuat-kuat, guna menahan darah segar yang tak hentinya mengucur dari sana. Dengan putus asa ia merangkak dengan kedua kaki yang melepuh, menuju kekasih hatinya itu._

_Pemuda itu dapat melihat dengan samar-samar bagaimana sosok mengenaskan gadis itu saat ini. Seiring dengan kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, tangannya berusaha menggapai sang gadis. Air mata ikut membasahi wajahnya yang penuh darah. Dengan suara yang gemetar, begitu lirih hampir tak terdengar ia berusaha memanggil nama kekasihnya._

"_Ming..."_

_Pemuda itu tak dapat melihat apapun lagi. Semuanya gelap._

_._

_._

_._

Ryeowook tersentak dari tidurnya. Dengan napas yang terengah-engah dan sekujur tubuh dipenuhi keringat dingin ia terbangun begitu saja. yesung yang terkejut melihat itu dengan cepat mendekati Ryeowook. Ia menatap Ryeowook cemas dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan sorot kebingungan.

"Aku..bermimpi. Aneh sekali..." gumamnya ragu. Yesung menatapnya seakan bertanya 'mimpi apa?'

"Aku...memimpikan...entahlah aku juga tidak yakin. Yang jelas, aku seperti melihat...Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun?

Yesung mengernyit. Kenapa pula Ryeowook memimpikan Kyuhyun? Kepala Yesung dipenuhi tanya saat ini.

Ia curiga.

Ia tahu ia tidak boleh meremehkan mimpi Ryeowook sedikitpun dan menganggapnya hanya bunga tidur. Ia tahu itu karena-

Srett!

Tubuh Yesung dan Ryeowook membeku. Kedua mata elang Yesung menatap awas pada keadaan di sekelilingnya. Sebelah tangan Yesung menggenggam pedangnya erat sementara sebelah tangannya lagi menggenggam lengan Ryeowook untuk menjaganya agar tetap berada didekatnya.

Lama keheningan yang mencekam menyelimuti keduanya. bahkan suara jangkrik dan burung hantu di hutan itu tak dapat lagi terdengar menemani keheningan malam. Ryeowook seakan dapat mendengar debaran jantung mereka yang saling bertalu seakan bersahutan. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Yesung hingga ia melihat sekelebat bayangan hitam bergerak dengan cepat ke arah mereka.

"Yesungie!"

Sratt!

Yesung mengernyit kesakitan saat merasakan sengatan aneh di pinggangnya. Dengan cepat ia memeluk tubuh Ryeowook dan berguling di tanah untuk menjauh dari arah sengatan tadi berasal.

"Yesung kau berdarah!" pekik Ryeowook. Yesung menatap kaget pada pinggang bagian kanannya tadi, dimana ia merasakan sengatan aneh yang semula.

Yesung dan Ryeowook dapat melihat bagaimana sesosok pria bertubuh kekar dengan garis-garis wajah yang tajam sedang menatap mereka penuh dendam. Ryeowook tersentak. Wajah itu...

"Ayah?"

Sratt!

Untung saja Yesung berhasil menarik tubuh Ryeowook tepat pada waktunya sebelum sosok yang mirip Kangin itu berhasil melukai mereka.

Sekujur tubuh sosok yang mirip Kangin itu diselimuti sinar hitam pekat. Kedua matanya menatap kosong sementara dari bayangannya mencuat semacam pedang panjang dengan ujung yang tajam yang seperti terbuat dari bayangan itu sendiri. tak hanya satu, melainkan terdapat banyak!

Jadi itu benda yang melukaiku,pikir Yesung.

"Yesungie itu ayahku! Bagaimana bisa..ayah!" panik Ryeowook. Yesung mencengkram kedua bahu Ryeowook seraya menggeleng.

_Tidak, Ryeowook-ah! Itu tidak mungkin ayahmu!_

"Tapi..." Ryeowook menatap Yesung sedih. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam untuk menahan isak tangis yang akan keluar. Ia begitu merindukan kedua orangtuanya, yang tak pernah ia tahu bagaimana keadaannya saat ini. Dan melihat wajah Kangin saat ini ia...

Yesung menatap Ryeowook iba. Ia memeluk yeoja itu erat untuk menenangkannya namun saat luka di pinggangnya menempel di tubuh Ryeowook, Yesung berjengit kesakitan. Ryeowook menatap kaget. Melihat luka Yesung seakan dapat menyadarkannya agar kembali kepada kenyataan.

Ia tidak boleh bermuram durja disini sekarang! ini bukanlah saatnya untuk itu! ada seorang musuh dengan kekuatan misterius yang sedang mengancam nyawa mereka saat ini!

Yesung melompat ke sisi kanan sedang Ryeowook melompat ke arah yang berlawanan saat pedang-pedang bayangan itu meluncur ke arah mereka. Yesung berusaha menangkis dan melawan dengan pedangnya sendiri sementara Ryeowook memunculkan anak panah-anak panah sihir dengan kekuatannya.

"Tidak!" pekiknya saat melihat beberapa anak panah malah ikut melukai tubuh Yesung. Ryeowook menangis seketika. Ia tetap tidak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya hingga kini. Kekuatan yang ia keluarkan tadi terlalu besar dan ia tak dapat mengontrol arah kemana anak panah sihir tadi meluncur. Ryeowook melihat hanya segelintir anak panah saja yang berhasil mengenai musuh. Itu pun sepertinya tak memberikan efek tertentu bagi musuh itu.

"Aku tidak berguna. Aku tidak cukup kuat. Aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku dengan baik bahkan hingga sekarang! saat dimana aku membutuhkannya! Bagaimana bisa aku mengembalikan suara Yesung dan menyelamatkan kota Emerald!" tangisnya.

Yesung yang mendengar itu hanya dapat menggeleng sedih. Ia ingin berteriak memanggil Ryeowook untuk menyadarkan, dan menyemangati yeoja itu namun tentu saja tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar melalui mulutnya.

Yesung mulai putus asa. Luka di pinggangnya yang cukup dalam mulai membuatnya pusing. Serangan dari musuh membuatnya cukup kewalahan sedang ia juga harus mengkhawatirkan Ryeowook saat ini.

Saat salah satu pedang bayangan meluncur menuju ke arahnya, dengan sengaja Yesung menangkisnya dengan keras agar pedang bayangan itu tertancap ke tanah di sisi Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tersentak. Ia menjerit kaget saat melihat sebuah pedang bayangan hampir mengenai tubuhnya. Ia mendongak dan melihat Yesung meliriknya tajam, terlihat kewalahan melawan musuh sendirian.

"Yesung!"

Ryeowook menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tidak! Ia harus kuat! Ia tidak boleh lemah dan menyerah begitu saja!

Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya untuk berkonsentrasi. Dahinya berkerut saat bibir tipisnya itu berkomat-kamit mengucapkan mantra. Angin kencang berhembus di sekitar mereka saat Ryeowook berusaha menyerap energi di sekitarnya untuk melakukan sihirnya. Ryeowook mengepalkan kedua tinjunya kuat-kuat.

"_Measure the heavens, open them wide, all the stars of heaven, overflowing with light, make thyself known to me, O Tetrabiblos for i hold dominion over the stars, complete thy aspect, release thy malevolent gate.._" Ryeowook mengernyit saat merasakan beban yang menyesakkan dadanya. Kepalanya terasa berat dan ia dapat merasakan asinnya darah yang mulai mengucur dari hidungnya.

Tidak! Ia harus menyelesaikan mantra ini! Ia harus melakukannya sesulit apapun itu! ia harus kuat!

"Nngghhh..."

Yesung menoleh dengan cemas saat melihat Ryeowook berjuang menyelesaikan mantranya sendirian disana. Apalagi begitu melihat yeoja itu mulai mimisan akibat terlalu memaksakan dirinya. Ia tahu bagaimana besarnya kekuatan yang tersimpan didalam tubuh Ryeowook. Membuat yeoja itu kesulitan mengontrolnya. Yeoja itu telah menghabiskan belasan tahun hidupnya dengan terus melatih kekuatan sihirnya, namun bakat meramal yang ia dapat dari ibunya itu seakan terus saja tercampur dan menghalangi Ryeowook untuk melakukan sihirnya dengan baik.

Prangg!

Dengan sekuat tenaga Yesung menahan pedang-pedang bayangan yang hendak menyerang Ryeowook. Yesung harus berusaha keras menangkus dan menahan semuanya hingga Ryeowook dapat menyelesaikan mantranya dan mengakhiri ini semua.

Namun malangnya, sebuah anak bayangan mengikat kaki Yesung dan membuat tubuh pemuda itu terangkat dan terlempar jauh membentur sebuah batang pohon. Napas Yesung tercekat saat melihat musuh dengan rupa mirip Kangin itu berlari cepat ke arah Ryeowook yang tengah berkonsentrasi dengan mantranya itu.

"_88 stars of all the heavens, shine! Urano Me-"_ ucapan Ryeowook terputus saat merasakan angin kencang dari arah berlawanan berhembus ke arahnya. Ryeowook membuka matanya dan terperanjat kaget saat melihat sebuah sesosok berambut ikal panjang berwajah cantik sedang berdiri di hadapannya. Tubuh Ryeowook membeku ketika kedua matanya bersitatap dengan sorot datar nan gelap sosok itu, yang seharusnya menatapnya balik dengan lembut seperti yang selalu terjadi sebelumnya.

"Ibu?"

Srakk!

Sebuah anak bayangan meluncur dan berhasil menyerempet bahu Ryeowook. Merobek lengan gaun yang dipakainya dan membuat darah mengucur dari sana.

Ryeowook mengerang kesakitan. dengan cepat ia berusaha melompat ke sisi kiri untuk menghindar, namun musuh yang kali ini mengambil rupa Teuki itu berhasil menahan Ryeowook dengan menancapkan ujung gaunnya ke tanah dengan sebuah pedang bayangan. Membuat Ryeowook terperangkap terbaring di tanah.

Kedua mata Ryeowook melebar nyalang. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas saat musuh itu mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menusuk jantungnya dengan sebuah pedang bayangan. Namun entah bagaimana, terhalang begitu saja oleh tubuh Yesung yang tiba-tiba melompat di antara tubuh Ryeowook dan musuh itu untuk melindunginya.

Jleb!

Darah segar memancar ke udara. Berasal dari tubuh Yesung sendiri yang memeluk Ryeowook begitu erat untuk melindunginya dari serangan bayangan itu. kedua mata Ryeowook basah akan air mata saat melihat Yesung yang balik menatapnya nanar, tersenyum getir. Kemudian sorot itu menggelap, dan perlahan-lahan Yesung memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

"AAAAAAAA!"

-tbc-

oooooooooooooooooooo

Wah saya udah lama gak muncul ya?

Maaf ya saya kelupaan update -_-

Saking (sok) sibuknya saya sampe lupa ini udah hari apa. Cerita udh diketik tapi lupa diupdate. Aduh udah mulai pikun nih. Ketularan tuanya Teuki ahjussi #ditendang

Chapter ini lebih panjang deh ya kayaknya? Saya suka loh sama chapter ini wkwk :3

Kalo ada yang nggak ngerti, itu musuh misteriusnya Yewook ngambil wujud Kangin dan Leeteuk supaya bisa mengecoh Wookie. Jadi itu bukan beneran Kangteuk. Kangteuknya kan udah mati, Yewooknya aja yang belum tau.

Kyuminnya udah mulai nongol tuh. Ntar saya adain satu chapter full Kyumin deh!

Oh ya saya belum tau kapan bisa update lagi udah dekat-dekat lebaran ini. Belum tentu bisa cepet, bisa juga cepet kalo Yesung oppa ngerayu (?) saya nyuruh update

Okeh. Reviews?

gomawo!


	7. Chapter 7: What Makes You Stronger

~Battle Of Emerald~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. Might Be OOC. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook slight KyuMin

Summary: Di tempat dimana sihir dan berbagai kekuatan lainnya bertemu, di Emerald, untuk memperjuangkan cinta masing-masing. Dibawah nama kehormatan dan kejayaan yang perlahan memudar. Ryeowook sang putri bangsawan bersama sahabatnya Yesung sang pemilik melodi kematian, bertemu Kyuhyun si penyihir misterius, demi perjuangan antara hidup dan mati.

*a/n: with a little inspiration from CLAMP's Tsubasa Chronicle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 7: What Makes You Stronger

.

Yesung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal seraya menguap lebar saat bangun di pagi itu. Kedua matanya menyipit berusaha menyesuaikan dengan sinar matahari. Yesung menarik napas dalam-dalam, berniat untuk menikmati udara segar pagi namun anehnya yang tercium di hidungnya hanyalah bau darah.

Eh?

Yesung terperanjat kaget saat melihat ceceran darah di tanah, apalagi begitu melihat baju yang dipakainya dipenuhi oleh warna merah yang pekat itu.

Darah siapa? Bagaimana bisa? Yesung merasa bingung. Ia meraba sekujur tubuhnya dan tak mendapati sakit sedikitpun atau luka segorespun.

Ia baik-baik saja. Jadi darah itu darah siapa?

Yesung menoleh dengan panik dan melihat tubuh mungil Ryeowook yang terbaring meringkuk di tanah tak jauh darinya. Kalang kabut Yesung mendekati Ryeowook untuk memeriksa keadaan yeoja itu.

Wajah Ryeowook begitu pucat. Yesung begitu panik dan hampir menangis saat dirinya baru saja dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

Penyerangan itu. Ia ingat bagaimana ia melindungi Ryeowook dari tusukan pedang bayangan dari musuh. Membuat dirinya sendiri terluka. Ia mendapat luka yang sangat parah, ia tahu hampir mustahil baginya untuk dapat selamat dan bertahan hidup. Tapi bagaimana pula sekarang dirinya baik-baik saja? tanpa luka sedikitpun?

Apa Ryeowook menggunakan sihirnya untuk menyembuhkannya? Yesung tidak yakin. Untuk memakai sihir pertarungan saja Ryeowook masih kesulitan, apalagi untuk memakai sihir penyembuhan yang begitu sulit!

Tapi.. musuh yang semalam tak terlihat dimanapun sekarang ini. Dan melihat bagaimana kondisi Ryeowook saat ini, asumsi Yesung hanya satu.

Ryeowook lepas kendali karena Yesung.

Ia lepas kendali, mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengalahkan musuh semalam itu, dan sekaligus untuk menyembuhkan Yesung. Mengingat betapa banyaknya energi sihir yang seharusnya diperlukan untuk menyembuhkan luka separah yang Yesung alami.

Akibatnya, tubuh Ryeowook tentu saja akan melemas seperti ini.

Yesung menggendong tubuh Ryeowook dan memindahkannya ke permukaan tanah yang lebih rata dengan rumput yang lembut. Dengan sigap ia mengambil sebuah sapu tangan dan membasahinya dengan air minum yang mereka bawa. Diusapnya pelan kotoran dan peluh di wajah Ryeowook, kemudian mengambil kain bersih lain untuk menutup luka di bahu yeoja itu. Yesung membungkuk. Menempelkan dahinya di dahi Ryeowook dengan kedua mata terpejam.

_Kumohon, sadarlah Ryeowook! Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hidupku_ _tanpamu. Kumohon bertahanlah!_

.

Tetesan-tetesan air yang jatuh dari stalaktit ke tanah memecah keheningan gua itu. daerah dari mulut gua menuju ke tengah memang sangat gelap, tanpa pencahayaan sedikitpun. Tapi jika kau berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam, kau akan melihat bias cahaya hijau lembut dari arah dalam gua. Dan jika kau berjalan lebih ke dalam lagi kau akan menemukan kumpulan kristal-kristal berwarna hijau tua dengan cahaya berpendarnya menerangi gua. Kristal-kristal itu terdapat di sepanjang undakan yang ada di tengah-tengah gua. Di puncak undakan itu terdapat sebuah batu besar dengan sebuah batu permata hijau lain terletak di atasnya.

Batu emerald. Lambang dari kota dimana gua itu berada.

Dan jika kau melihat lebih seksama, kau akan dapat menemukan sesosok gadis terbaring didekat batu besar itu. gadis itu mempunyai paras yang sungguh menawan. Hanya saja rona di kedua pipinya telah menghilang. Kulitnya yang begitu putih terlihat kusam karena pucat. Gaun merah muda yang ia pakai lusuh dan robek di bagian ujungnya. Sayang sekali kecantikan yang ia punya tertutupi oleh keadaan malang yang menimpa dirinya. Padahal kau pasti akan mengagumi warna merah alami yang akan menyapu bibirnya jika ia tak sepucat itu. belum lagi senyum cerahnya yang dapat menggetarkan hati pemuda mana saja yang melihatnya.

Namun jika kau berpikir gadis itu telah tiada, kau salah besar. Kau dapat melihat dadanya yang naik turun dengan irama yang teratur, menandakan bahwa ia masih bernapas. Jika kau mendengarkan dengan baik, kau mungkin juga akan dapat mendengar detak jantungnya pula, di tengah keheningan gua itu.

_Tunggu aku, Sungmin-ah. Tunggu aku._

Dahi gadis itu berkerut samar, hampir tak terlihat meskipun kedua matanya masih terpejam rapat. Saat sebuah suara familiar itu entah bagaimana menyapu pendengarannya dengan begitu halus dan terdengar begitu jauh, setitik air mata menetes dari sudut maniknya. Titik bening itu terus meleleh hingga jatuh ke tanah. Bersamaan dengan tetesan air dari stalaktit-stalaktit lainnya.

Bibir pucatnya bergerak kecil. Membuka membentuk sebuah nama yang sudah lama tidak ia ucapkan.

"Kyu..."

.

Ryeowook membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Saat sebuah rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya, seakan kepalanya itu dipukul oleh palu besar, ia mengernyit dan mengerang kecil. Ryeowook menyipitkan kedua matanya. Berusaha menghalau sinar matahari yang terlalu banyak masuk melalui kornea dan irisnya. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat sesosok pemuda tengah menatapnya dengan penuh kecemasan sekaligus kelegaan.

Hei, apa itu air mata di pipi pemuda itu?

"Ye..sung..." bibir Ryeowook membuka untuk memanggil nama sang pemuda. Suaranya terdengar begitu lemah dan parau hingga Yesung tak kuasa mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit pusing." Ryeowook mencoba tersenyum saat melihat tatapan cemas Yesung.

Ryeowook hanya diam saat memerhatikan Yesung sibuk merogoh tas untuk mencari air dan baju ganti yang bersih untuk Ryeowook. Berhubung gaun yeoja itu telah robek di bagian bahu akibat sabetan pedang bayangan.

Ryeowook terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri saat ini. Apa ia harus menceritakan mimpinya pada Yesung lagi? tadi ia memimpikan sesuatu yang aneh lagi. ia melihat gadis yang terlihat bersama Kyuhyun dalam mimpi yang sebelumnya. Gadis yang Kyuhyun sebut dengan nama Sungmin. Gadis itu berada di tempat aneh dengan begitu banyak kristal dan permata hijau yang bersinar di sekelilingnya.

Siapa Sungmin? Dan kenapa Ryeowook memimpikannya? Apa hubungan yeoja itu dengan Kyuhyun? Kenapa Ryeowook merasa ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus ia lakukan akan hal ini?

Ryeowook masih terdiam. Ia teringat perkataan ibunya, bahwa berkat kekuatan sihir yang tercampur dengan bakat meramalnya, Ryeowook tak dapat mengontrol kedua kekuatan tersebut dengan benar. Ia hampir selalu gagal saat melakukan sihir dan tidak dapat meramal sesuai kehendaknya. Ramalan-ramalan akan masa depan atau kejadian di masa lalu hanya dapat datang melalui mimpi, tanpa dapat Ryeowook kontrol sendiri. Ryeowook tidak dapat seenaknya mencoba meramal sesuai keinginannya, tidak seperti ibunya.

Berarti, mimpi-mimpi tentang Kyuhyun dan yeoja asing itu adalah ramalan? Ataukah kejadian di masa lalu? Ryeowook tidak yakin.

Ini sungguh aneh. Ryeowook tidak pernah tahu bagaimana masa lalu Kyuhyun. Jadi ia kurang mengerti apa maksud dari mimpinya itu. Namun ia tahu pasti, ia tak boleh menyampingkan dan meremehkan mimpi-mimpinya begitu saja. Mimpi itu nyata adanya, entah itu kejadian di masa lalu atau di masa depan. Mimpi Ryeowook selalu benar. Lagipula bukankah ia dapat mengingat Yesung kembali karena mimpinya sendiri? Jadi-

"Eh?!" Ryeowook terkaget saat merasakan pundaknya yang ditepuk. Yesung ternyata berusaha memanggilnya.

Pemuda itu menyerahkan sepotong baju ganti dan sebotol air pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya Yesung membantunya duduk bersandar di sebuah batang pohon. Yesung memberi kode untuk memberi tahu Ryeowook bahwa ia akan pergi menjauh untuk membiarkan Ryeowook berganti baju sendirian. Namun Yesung menghentikan langkahnya saat ia merasakan Ryeowook menahan tangannya.

"Jangan pergi! Disini saja..." lirihnya

Kedua mata sipit Yesung membelalak lebar. Sangat lebar.

Hei! Ada apa dengan Ryeowook?! Apa dia mau membiarkan Yesung menontonnya berganti baju?!

"Aku.. takut sendirian. Setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin..." Ryeowook menunduk dalam-dalam. "La-lagipula.. bukankah lebih baik kalau kita selalu berdua dan tak terpisah? Aku.. tidak ingin jika kau sendirian lalu terluka lagi seperti kemarin dan... aku..."

Sorot mata Yesung melembut. Ia mengusap pipi Ryeowook seraya mengecup bibirnya lembut. Ia menggeleng pelan seolah mengatakan 'kita akan baik-baik saja.' Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tipis.

Yesung berpindah ke sisi lain di balik pohon dan membiarkan Ryeowook berganti baju di sisi yang satunya. Ia sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya agar tak dapat melihat Ryeowook meski tak dapat dipungkirinya jantungnya berdebar kencang saat ini. Darahnya berdesir begitu menyadari dirinya berada sedekat ini dengan Ryeowook yang tengah berganti baju! Astaga,batin Yesung.

Yesung memukul kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk menjernihkan pikirannya namun wajahnya kembali memanas saat telinganya dapat mendengar begitu jelas suara gesekan antara kulit Ryeowook dan kain bajunya itu.

"Aku sudah selesai."

Yesung tersentak saat mendengar suara lembut Ryeowook yang membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati yeoja itu juga ikut menoleh dari balik batang pohon dan tersenyum cerah.

"Aku lapar. Ayo kita memancing!"

.

Napas Kyuhyun terengah-engah. Ia jatuh terduduk di tanah dengan keringat yang begitu banyak membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan memasang seringai penuh kemenangan di bibirnya saat melihat perisai yang semula menyelubungi daerah di sekitar rumahnya perlahan-lahan meretak. Retakan itu menjadi semakin besar dan semakin besar seiring detik berjalan.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah dan berbaring sejenak disana. Sambil menunggu perisai itu hancur sepenuhnya, ia memainkan sebuah bandul yang telah menghitam warnanya itu di tangannya. Padahal bandul yang semula menjadi milik Ryeowook itu berwarna biru muda pada awalnya.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi. aku akan melakukan apa saja dengan segenap kekuatanku untuk menyelamatkanmu."

.

Yesung merebahkan dirinya ke tanah dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat langit malam yang dipenuhi taburan bintang itu terlihat begitu indah. Yesung menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati Ryeowook tengah menatapnya balik dengan begitu dalam.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Ryeowook dengan semburat merah muda di kedua pipinya. Yesung tersenyum dan mengangguk. Bibirnya ikut mengucapkan kata cinta seperti yang Ryeowook ucapkan meski tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar melalui mulutnya.

Namun Ryeowook tentu dapat membaca gerak bibirnya itu. yeoja itu tersenyum begitu bahagia.

Yesung beranjak dari pembaringannya dan bergerak mendekati Ryeowook. Ia menempatkan dirinya tepat diatas tubuh Ryeowook dan menggunakan kedua siku dan lututnya untuk menyangga tubuhnya agar tak menindih Ryeowook. Mereka berdua saling menatap. Begitu dalam. Tinggal sesenti lagi jarak antara bibir keduanya hingga sebuah akar pohon yang begitu panjang meluncur dengan cepat untuk menangkap kaki Yesung dan menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Ryeowook.

"Yesu-Aaahhh!"

Belum selesai Ryeowook meneriakkan nama Yesung, sebuah akar lain ikut merambat begitu cepat, entah dari mana untuk menangkap tubuhnya sendiri. akar itu mengikat kedua tangan dan kaki yeoja mungil itu. Ryeowook hendak berteriak kesakitan namun sebuah akar lain malah merambat untuk membekap mulutnya.

Yesung menggeliat. Memberontak sekuat tenaganya dan mengambil pedangnya untuk memotong akar yang melilit kakinya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba namun akar itu terlalu kokoh untuk dapat ia putuskan. Yesung menoleh, terbelalak saat melihat sesosok pria dengan wajah yang begitu familiar berdiri tegap diantaranya dan Ryeowook. Sosok itu.. ia mengenalnya! Bukankah itu sosok yang mengambil rupa Kangin malam kemarin itu?! Musuh misterius itu kembali! Jadi Ryeowook tidak bisa mengalahkannya kemarin malam?

Yesung panik, melirik ke arah Ryeowook dan membelalak kaget saat melihat yeoja itu telah terikat sepenuhnya oleh akar magis itu.

"Nnnngghhhh!" Ryeowook mengerang kesakitan. air matanya menetes saat merasakan sebuah akar lain melilit perutnya begitu kuat.

Napas Yesung tercekat saat menyadari bahwa lambat laun akar-akar yang melilit Ryeowook itu merambat menjauh dari dirinya untuk membawa tubuh Ryeowook masuk jauh kedalam hutan.

Tidak!batin Yesung. Ia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi! Tidak mungkin ia membiarkan Ryeowook terluka lagi didepan matanya. Ia sudah bersumpah didalam hatinya bahwa ia tidak akan membiarkan Ryeowook menangis lagi.

Ia harus menjadi lebih kuat untuk melindungi Ryeowook. Ia harus berusaha lebih keras. Lebih kuat. Lebih kuat!

Srakk!

-tbc-

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Wah musuh misterius kembali. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnyaaaa? #sokhoror

Review please?

gomawo!


	8. Chapter 8: The Waterfalls

~Battle Of Emerald~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. Might Be OOC. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook slight KyuMin

Summary: Di tempat dimana sihir dan berbagai kekuatan lainnya bertemu, di Emerald, untuk memperjuangkan cinta masing-masing. Dibawah nama kehormatan dan kejayaan yang perlahan memudar. Ryeowook sang putri bangsawan bersama sahabatnya Yesung sang pemilik melodi kematian, bertemu Kyuhyun si penyihir misterius, demi perjuangan antara hidup dan mati.

*a/n: with a little inspiration from CLAMP's Tsubasa Chronicle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 8: The Waterfalls

.

Dengan membabi buta Yesung memotong, menebas dan menghancurkan semua akar-akar magis itu. yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana menyingkirkan akar-akar yang tumbuh merambat dengan liar itu secepat mungkin agar tak menghalangi jalannya dan agar ia dapat dengan segera menyelamatkan Ryeowook.

Yesung bahkan tidak sadar bahwa tubuhnya telah dipenuhi oleh luka gores disana-sini. Ia terlalu terfokus pada Ryeowook. Akan tetapi Ryeowook melihat hal itu. ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana kewalahannya Yesung saat ini.

Ia tak dapat membiarkan Yesung berusaha begitu keras sendirian begitu saja. ia harus membantunya!

Ryeowook mengatur nafasnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan. Ia memfokuskan pikirannya dan berusaha mengabaikan rasa sakit yang berasal dari lilitan akar itu. meskipun mulutnya tengah dibekap oleh akar itu saat ini, ia akan tetap mencoba menggunakan sihirnya. Ia akan memantrai dalam hati.

Brukk!

Ryeowook terkejut saat lilitan akar magis pada dirinya itu melemah hingga terlepas sepenuhnya, sehingga membuatnya jatuh ke tanah.

"Apa sihirku berhasil?" gumam Ryeowook tak percaya. Ia mendongak dan melihat Yesung berdiri di hadapannya, terengah-engah. Dengan kumpulan akar-akar magis bertebaran di tanah di sekeliling mereka. Hanya saja akar-akar itu terlihat mengkerut dan menghitam. Seperti busuk dan gosong. Sosok musuh yang mirip Kangin itu juga sudah menghilang entah kemana. Ryeowook membelalak.

"Aku berhasil! Aku berhasil melakukannya! Yesung aku berhasil melakukan sihirku!" pekiknya kegirangan. Yesung tersenyum mendengarnya. Dengan cepat ia mendekati Ryeowook dan meringis saat melihat tangan, kaki dan rahang Ryeowook yang membiru.

"Ini bukan apa-apa! Yang penting kau selamat. Kau tahu, sihirku selalu berhasil jika itu untuk menyelamatkanmu. Yang kemarin itu juga kan? Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk menolong dan membuatmu selamat, dan sihirku berhasil karena itu! aku rasa aku akan dapat menyihir dengan baik hanya jika kau berada didekatku!" celoteh Ryeowook panjang lebar. Diluar dugaan Yesung malah bergerak untuk memeluk tubuhnya erat. Begitu erat dengan tubuh yang gemetar.

Bagaimana tidak? Yesung mengkhawatirkan Ryeowook setengah mati. Dan melihat tubuh yeoja yang dicintainya penuh luka seperti itu sungguh menghancurkan hatinya.

Ryeowook melonggarkan pelukan Yesung untuk menatapnya. "Kau kenapa? Kita baik-baik saja, bukan?" ujarnya dengan sorot lembut

Yesung menggeleng sedih. Ia menatap nanar pada kedua pergelangan tangan Ryeowook yang dipenuhi memar itu. Ryeowook menatap Yesung.

"Apa kau membenci ini? Apa kau tidak menyukai bagaimana luka ini akan membekas di tubuhku? Apa kau akan menjauhiku karena itu?" tanya Ryeowook datar. Dengan cepat Yesung menggeleng. Tentu saja ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu! bagaimanapun bentuk tubuh Ryeowook pada akhirnya, meski dengan seribu bekas luka sekalipun ia akan tetap mencintai yeoja itu.

Hanya saja, dengan melihat luka itu setiap harinya nantinya, akan mengingatkan Yesung secara otomatis pada ketidakmampuannya menjaga Ryeowook. Ia membiarkan Ryeowook menangis dan terluka karena dirinya. Ia akan merasa bersalah setiap harinya karena itu. ia akan-

"Kalau begitu kita akan baik-baik saja. benar, bukan?" ujar Ryeowook lembut, mengecup bibir Yesung. Yesung menarik tengkuk Ryeowook untuk memperdalam ciuman itu. melumat bibirnya dengan begitu dalamnya sementara Ryeowook hanya dapat mencengkram rambut Yesung kuat-kuat karena kaget dan kehabisan napas.

Saat Yesung melepaskan ciumannya, Ryeowook menatapnya bingung dengan terengah-engah. Yesung mengecup pergelangan tangan Ryeowook berulang-ulang. Kemudian pipinya, dahinya, hidungnya hingga bibirnya dengan cepat berkali-kali. Ia merengkuh tubuh yeoja itu kedalam pelukannya dan mengeratkannya disana.

Ia begitu takut. Berulang kali ia hampir kehilangan Ryeowook didepan matanya sendiri. ia sungguh tidak ingin merasakannya lagi, atau sampai membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

_Maaf aku tidak dapat menjagamu. Maaf. Maaf!_

"Tidak apa-apa, Yesungie. Kita berdua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak apa-apa." Bisik Ryeowook di telinga Yesung, seolah dapat mendengar isi hati pemuda itu. yeoja itu mengeratkan pelukan mereka dengan sebuah senyum getir terpasang di wajahnya.

.

Kyuhyun merapatkan tudung jubah yang dipakainya untuk memastikan bahwa wajahnya benar-benar tidak terlihat oleh siapapun saat ini. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain melewati jalan umum untuk menuju kastil utama. Padahal keadaan kota yang sedang kacau balau, dengan prajurit musuh berkeliaran dimana-mana, dan tak jarang terlihat sedang saling berbaku hantam dengan pasukan Silverthorn.

Dengan gesit Kyuhyun menyelinap dan berlari ke arah kastil utama tanpa terlihat. Saat ia sampai di gerbang samping kastil, ia berjongkok dan meraba-raba permukaan tanah hingga merasa menemukan spot yang dicarinya. Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membisikkan sebuah mantra dengan pelan.

Kemudian, permukaan tanah yang Kyuhyun duduki sedikit bergetar, seperti gempa mini. Permukaan tanah tersebut perlahan merosot ke bawah sehingga membentuk sebuah lubang secara ajaib. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil.

Setelah ia melompat ke dalam sana, lubang itu menutup dengan sempurna seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

.

"Yesungie ayo cepat! Kita akan segera sampai!" seru Ryeowook nyaring pada Yesung. Yesung mendelik tidak senang. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menahan langkah Ryeowook sendiri. kini gantian Ryeowook yang menatapnya kesal.

"Yesung! Jarak kita ke air terjun itu sudah semakin dekat, tahu! Kita harus cepat!" serunya lagi.

Yesung menggeleng. Sudah 4 jam mereka berjalan tanpa istirahat sedikitpun. Apa Ryeowook tidak merasa lelah?! Lihatlah peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya itu! Bahkan wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang!

Dan seolah menyadari maksud Yesung lewat tatapannya, Ryeowook mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia menatap Yesung dengan penuh memohon sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku akan beristirahat selama yang kau mau setelah kita sampai di air terjun itu. Ya? Ya?" pintanya, dengan mengeluarkan kemampuan aegyo terpendamnya sedikit. Tersenyum merayu dengan begitu menggemaskan.

Yesung membuang muka. Ia tahu Ryeowook dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah malu karena dapat ia dengar yeoja itu terkekeh kecil. Yesung mendengus, setengah kesal setengah geli. Membuat Ryeowook tertawa.

"Ayo!" serunya lagi seraya menarik tangan Yesung.

Sejujurnya Ryeowook tidak merasa lelah saat ini. Sedikitpun tidak. Begitu mengetahui bahwa air terjun itu sudah begitu dekat dengan mereka, kelelahan yang semula menerpanya hilang begitu saja. ia ingin segera sampai di air terjun dan mengembalikan suara Yesung!

"Tunggu!" seru Ryeowook tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Yesung menatapnya heran saat Ryeowook sedang mengernyit, terlihat seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Kau dengar itu, Yesungie? Bukankah itu suara air terjun?!" pekik Ryeowook kegirangan, kembali menarik tangan Yesung dan mengajaknya berlari menuju ke arah suara tersebut.

Ryeowook dan Yesung terkesiap saat melihat pemandangan didepan mata mereka. Terkesima.

Air terjun itu mengalir begitu derasnya. Dan aliran air di sungai dari air terjun itu terlihat begitu bening dan segar. Tanah di bibir sungai terlihat basah dengan rumput yang begitu hijau. Terdapat beberapa tangkai bunga liar ikut tertanam disana. Pepohonan lebat yang asri ikut tumbuh di sekitar daerah air terjun, menambah keindahan area tersebut.

"Akhirnya.." bisik Ryeowook lega.

.

Dengan terengah-engah Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa menyusuri lorong gua yang sempit itu. Dada Kyuhyun terasa sesak. Api sihir di tangannya yang ia nyalakan sebagai penerangan perlahan-lahan meredup.

Karena kurang hati-hati, Kyuhyun jatuh tersandung batu. Ia meringis kecil saat menyadari bahwa api sihir miliknya itu telah padam. Didalam kegelapan Kyuhyun meraba-raba hingga akhirnya samar-samar kedua matanya menangkap cahaya hijau dari arah dalam gua. Lantas Kyuhyun mengikuti arah cahaya tersebut datang.

Selang beberapa lama Kyuhyun telah sampai di bagian tengah gua. Ia hanya dapat terdiam membeku di tempatnya saat melihat sosok yang tengah terbaring di puncak undakan. Dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis Kyuhyun pun berlari menaiki undakan. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya ke tanah. Dengan terisak kecil ia mengelus pipi seorang yeoja yang tengah terbaring lemas disana dengan tangan yang gemetar.

"Sungmin-ah! Ming, aku disini! Sungmin-ah!"

.

Ryeowook menanti Yesung dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Ia memerhatikan dengan cemas saat Yesung tengah meminum air dari pinggir sungai dimana air terjun itu berada. ia terkesiap ketika melihat Yesung jatuh (atau sengaja menjatuhkan dirinya?) ke tepian sungai.

"Yesung!" Ryeowook berlari mendekat. Namun langkahnya itu terhenti saat melihat Yesung perlahan keluar dari sungai mendekatinya. Air menetes melalui ujung baju dan rambut pemuda itu. Ryeowook menatap nanar Yesung. Namun pemuda itu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Yesungie?" panggil Ryeowook ragu

"Ryeowook-ah."

Ryeowook terkesiap. Suara itu. ia tahu benar bagaimana suara itu terdengar. Suara baritone yang telah lama ia rindukan itu kini akhirnya dapat meluncur dengan bebas dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Yesung! Syukurlah!" seru Ryeowook seraya menghambur ke pelukan pemuda itu. namun Yesung hanya terdiam disana. Tidak membalas pelukan itu sedikitpun.

"Akhirnya suaramu kembali! Aku ikut senang, Yesungie!" sahut Ryeowook lagi dengan senyuman cerah. Namun senyum itu memudar saat ia menyadari tatapan Yesung yang tak biasa. Begitu dingin.

Kemana tatapan hangat penuh sayangnya yang masih dapat Ryeowook lihat beberapa menit yang lalu itu? Tatapan yang selalu menyiratkan kekaguman, rasa khawatir serta cinta yang begitu dalam yang selalu dapat Ryeowook lihat dari kedua mata Yesung tiap kali pemuda itu menatapnya. Ryeowook tidak mengenal sorot datar dan dingin dari kedua mata itu! dan lagi, Yesung tidak membalas pelukannya, atau ikut menyatakan rasa senangnya bersama Ryeowook.

Apa yang terjadi?

.

.

"_Konsekuensi yang harus kau tanggung. Ada konsekuensi tak terduga yang dapat kau terima."_

"_Apa itu?" dahi Ryeowook mengernyit begitu melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang menggelap._

"_Yah.. mungkin saja.. setelah meminum air itu dan mendapatkan suaranya kembali, Yesung yang kau kenal akan menjadi Yesung yang berbeda."_

_._

_._

Ryeowook tersentak kaget. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Yesung dan mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Ia menatap Yesung tak percaya.

Apa ia sudah berubah? Melihat tatapan itu, apa ia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?batin Ryeowook terkejut.

"Yesungie?" lirihnya menatap sendu. Namun pemuda itu tak menjawabnya sepatah katapun. Padahal Ryeowook yakin ia sudah dapat berbicara. Suaranya baru saja dapat Ryeowook dengar beberapa detik yang lalu.

Masih tak memberikan respon apapun, pemuda itu beralih meninggalkan Ryeowook. Melangkah menjauh begitu saja dari air terjun dalam diam.

Sedang Ryeowook hanya dapat membeku di tempatnya di tengah keheningan yang dingin, dengan air mata yang mengalir.

-tbc-

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Maap kalo chapter ini jelek DX

dan maap juga updatenya ngaret

buat semua yang mau mampir buat baca, dan terutama buat yang review,

gomawo!


	9. Chapter 9: Deal

~Battle Of Emerald~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. Might Be OOC. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook slight KyuMin

Summary: Di tempat dimana sihir dan berbagai kekuatan lainnya bertemu, di Emerald, untuk memperjuangkan cinta masing-masing. Dibawah nama kehormatan dan kejayaan yang perlahan memudar. Ryeowook sang putri bangsawan bersama sahabatnya Yesung sang pemilik melodi kematian, bertemu Kyuhyun si penyihir misterius, demi perjuangan antara hidup dan mati.

*a/n: with a little inspiration from CLAMP's Tsubasa Chronicle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 9: Deal

.

Ryeowook masih ingat bagaimana tatapan cemas Yesung tiap kali ia mencoba berbuat sesuatu yang berbahaya. Ryeowook ingat akan bagaimana Yesung bereaksi tiap kali melihat kecerobohannya. Dan Ryeowook masih ingat bagaimana gemetarnya tubuh Yesung didalam pelukannya saat mereka berhasil lolos dari jeratan akar magis yang menyerang mereka tempo lalu.

Ryeowook masih sangat ingat. Bagaimana Yesung menatapnya saat Ryeowook mengatakan ia mencintai pemuda itu.

Sekarang?

Ryeowook hanya dapat terpaku di tempatnya, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Kedua matanya membelalak tak percaya saat melihat pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya.

Yesung, yang menjadi enggan untuk berbicara sepatah katapun pada Ryeowook itu, tetap mengikuti Ryeowook untuk berjalan pulang dari sana. Meski ia bersikap begitu dingin, cuek dan acuh pada Ryeowook.

Di tengah perjalanan mereka disergap oleh sekelompok binatang buas. Belum sempat Ryeowook mencoba untuk mempertahankan dirinya, Yesung tanpa pikir panjang melompat ke arah binatang-binatang itu dan menebas leher mereka dengan sekali sabetan.

Bukan hanya itu saja. saat seekor binatang yang sempat lolos dari sabetan pertama Yesung mencoba untuk melukai Ryeowook (dan berhasil mencakar kaki yeoja itu sedikit), Yesung mengamuk. Akan tetapi ini tipe amukan yang belum pernah Ryeowook lihat sebelumnya. Yesung mengamuk dengan buas, layaknya seorang monster yang baru keluar dari sangkarnya.

Dengan pedangnya, Yesung menebas binatang yang melukai Ryeowook itu tanpa ampun. Belum puas, ia mulai mencincang mayat binatang itu dengan begitu ganas. Sorot matanya memperlihatkan amarah dan kebencian.

"Yesungie stop!" pekik Ryeowook. Dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah Yesung untuk menghentikan pemuda itu. susah payah hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menahan tangan Yesung.

Yesung menoleh dengan cepat, menatap Ryeowook geram. Ryeowook hanya dapat terisak sedih disana.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya sejauh itu, Yesung-ah." Bisiknya dengan suara bergetar.

Yesung terdiam, kemudian membuang mukanya dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Ryeowook dengan paksa. Ia melengos acuh begitu saja setelahnya. Lagi-lagi meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian.

Ryeowook jatuh terduduk di tanah, menangis tersedu.

Sebenarnya apa mau Yesung? Kenapa ia berubah menjadi sesadis itu? apa yang terjadi padanya? Tidak adakah cara untuk membuatnya kembali?

"Kyuhyun. Aku harus bicara padanya."

.

"Aku tahu kau akan menjemputnya,"

Deg!

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Ia tersentak kaget begitu melihat satu pasukan klan Greymoon dan pemimpinnya sendiri sedang menghadangnya untuk keluar dari kastil utama. Kyuhyun mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tubuh Sungmin yang sedang ia gendong di pundaknya, seraya menatap sang raja dengan tajam.

"Lama tak jumpa, Q." raja itu menyeringai. Kyuhyun mendengus.

Bagaimana bisa keberadaannya diketahui oleh Greymoon? Sial sekali ia.

"Kau." Ucapnya datar

"Serahkan yeoja itu padaku. Atau harus kuambil secara paksa."

"Kau tak punya hak apapun atasnya!" sergah Kyuhyun

"Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Kau juga tidak punya hak apapun atasnya." Raja Greymoon menaikkan alisnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menantang

"Dia kekasihku!" geram Kyuhyun

"Aku akan memenggal kepala ayahnya didepan matanya sendiri nanti jika kau tidak menyerahkannya kepadaku. Sekarang juga." Ancamnya telak, membuat Kyuhyun menggeram kesal. Posisinya sangat tidak menguntungkan saat ini.

"Apa yang kau mau darinya?!" seru Kyuhyun. Sang raja menatap Kyuhyun lama, seperti sedang menimbang-nimbang sebelum akhirnya berkata dengan datar.

"Negosiasi."

Kedua mata Kyuhyun terbelalak. "Kau hendak menjadikannya umpan, begitu?!"

"Dengan begitu ia akan dapat kembali kepada keluarganya dengan tenang." Raja itu tersenyum dingin

"Dan aku tidak akan dapat bertemu lagi dengannya. Kau bajingan!" geram Kyuhyun lagi. sang raja mendelik tidak senang.

"Pantaskah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, Q? aku adalah orang yang memberimu nama dan mendidikmu dahulu agar menjadi orang yang baik. Istriku sendiri yang melahirkanmu dan mengajarimu cara menggunakan sihir."

Kyuhyun saling menata tajam dengan raja Greymoon. "Aku benci padamu, kau pembunuh!" ujarnya dingin, menatap pria itu penuh kebencian.

Blarr!

Diluar dugaan Kyuhyun, sang raja memerintahkan serangan padanya. Kyuhyun tidak sempat mengelak, sehingga membuat ujung jubahnya terbakar api.

Kyuhyun terkesiap. Belum sempat ia merapal mantra untuk memadamkan api yang membakarnya, serangan-serangan lain dari arah belakang diluncurkan padanya.

Kyuhyun menggeram. Dengan terpaksa dilemparnya tubuh Sungmin agar menjauh dan dipasanginya perisai pelindung di sekitar tubuh Sungmin. Sementara itu Kyuhyun melempat jubah yang ia pakai dengan mata terpejam. Sedetik kemudian, jubah itu berubah menjadi sepasukan burung gagak yang dapat membuyarkan perhatian pasukan Greymoon. Kyuhyun menyesalkan kondisi tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah saat ini, sehingga tidak dapat melakukan sihir besar yang destruktif dan ofensif.

Kyuhyun menoleh, bermaksud untuk mengambil Sungmin kembali dan pergi dari sana. Namun ketika ia mendapati area tempat ia meninggalkan Sungmin tadi telah kosong, ia membeku.

Dimana Sungmin?

"Tidak! Sungmin!" seru Kyuhyun ketika melihat Sungmin terlanjur dibawa pergi oleh raja Greymoon.

Tidak,pikir Kyuhyun. Ia tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi lagi! ia tidak akan kehilangan Sungmin untuk yang kedua kalinya lagi seperti ini!

Dengan putus asa Kyuhyun mengerahkan sisa tenaganya untuk melawan. Namun kondisi tubuhnya yang sekarang tentu tak sepadan untuk melawan satu pasukan itu.

Tubuhnya terlempar jauh membentur dinding gerbang kastil. Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan. lewat sudut matanya ia dapat melihat beberapa orang telah siap dengan benang sihirnya.

Mereka hendak menangkapku juga?napas Kyuhyun tercekat.

Itu bahkan lebih buruk lagi! jika ia tertangkap lagi, ia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan Sungmin.

Ia akan kehilangan Sungmin lagi.

_Pergilah, Kyu._

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ia merasa seakan dapat mendengar suara lembut Sungmin didalam pikirannya.

Benarkah itu Sungmin yang berbicara?

_Aku akan menunggumu_

Kyuhyun menatap nanar tubuh Sungmin yang tengah ditahan oleh raja Greymoon itu. ia meringis, menahan tangisnya.

"_Out!"_

_._

Bibi Lee menatap ke arah langit melalui jendela kamarnya dengan cemas. Entah kenapa, sejak ia bangun pagi hari ini, perasaannya menjadi tidak enak. Lantas ia teringat akan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook dan Yesung. Sudah lama ia tak melihat ketiga anak muda itu. Bagaimana kabar mereka? Apa mereka baik-baik saja? apa saja yang telah terjadi hingga saat ini?

Brukk!

Wanita tua itu terkesiap begitu mendengar suara keras yang tiba-tiba itu. sepertinya suara itu datang dari arah luar.

"Ugh..bibi..."

Bibi Lee berusaha mendengarkan suara itu dalam diam. Apa ia mengenal suara itu?

"Bibi Lee..."

"Kyuhyun?!" kedua mata bibi Lee membulat kaget. Dengan tergesa ia beranjak keluar kamarnya, dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah terbaring lemah di ambang pintu. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Dan bibi Lee bersumpah ia dapat melihat pemuda itu menitikkan air mata.

Terlihat begitu mengenaskan.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi, nak?! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?!" paniknya seraya menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"Dia sudah ada dalam pelukanku. Didalam genggamanku dan dalam waktu sedetik saja ia pergi lagi dariku. Ia pergi..Sungmin..." isak Kyuhyun sedih.

"Kyuhyun..." bibi Lee menatap iba

"Pria brengsek itu! Entah bagaimana ia mengetahui keberadaanku! Dia mengambil Sungmin untuk menjadikannya umpan pada Dawnfall! Dengan begitu ia berharap dapat memukul mundur Dawnfall dari sini, dan menguasai Emerald sepenuhnya!"

"Maukah ratu Dawnfall melakukan itu? ia tidak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan Sungmin! Sungmin adalah putri sang jendral, bukan ratu Dawnfall!" seru bibi Lee

"Jendral itu adalah adik dari ratu Dawnfall sendiri, bibi.." Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Mendengar itu bibi Lee terdiam.

"Aku akan mendapatkannya kembali. Aku akan membuat rencana baru. Aku harus..uhukk!"

"Kyuhyun!" seru bibi Lee kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit, namun malah menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun dan bibi Lee terdiam. Suara siapa itu yang memanggil nama Kyuhyun. Mereka menoleh, dan mendapati sesosok gadis dan pemuda sedang berdiri di halaman depan, menatap keduanya dengan tatapan aneh dan berbeda. Kyuhyun dan bibi Lee membelalak.

"Aku pulang.." lirih yeoja itu, Ryeowook.

.

Ryeowook bersandar dengan nyaman di sofa sembari menyesap minuman hangatnya. Kedua maniknya memerhatikan Kyuhyun yang tengah diobati oleh bibi Lee (dengan ekspresi muram dan menggerutu sesekali). Sementara itu Yesung sibuk di dunianya sendiri. duduk menghadap ke arah jendela dalam diam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ryeowook-ah?" bibi Lee tersenyum lembut.

"Baik-baik saja, bibi." Ryeowook mengangguk

"Kalian berhasil?" tanya bibi Lee harap-harap cemas. Ia tidak tahu apakah Yesung berhasil mendapatkan suaranya kembali atau tidak. Pasalnya, pemuda itu tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun dari awal kedatangan mereka hingga sekarang.

"Begitulah.." Ryeowook kembali mengangguk, namun menatap bibi Lee sendu. Kedua mata Kyuhyun menyipit melihatnya.

"Konsekuensi apa yang kau dapatkan?" ia membuka suara. Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun sedih.

"Dia..berubah. aku tidak mengenalnya yang seperti itu. dia menjadi lebih dingin dan sadis. Dia..." Ryeowook menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya. Bibi Lee menghela pasrah.

"Begitu ya..."

Hening menyelimuti atmosfer diantara mereka berempat. Ryeowook menghapus air matanya diam-diam, kemudian mendongak menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku memimpikanmu." Ujarnya tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun dan bibi Lee menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan kedua alis terangkat

"Kau tentu tahu kemampuanku, bukan? Aku bukan hanya memimpikanmu. Aku melihat masa lalumu dalam mimpiku itu. entah kenapa, aku tidak tahu alasannya. Aku hanya merasa, aku perlu melakukan sesuatu tentang itu." ujar Ryeowook pelan. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam kaku mendengarnya.

"Dimana Sungmin? Kenapa kau tidak membawanya kembali?"

Pertanyaan Ryeowook membuat raut wajah Kyuhyun menggelap. Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya menatap bibi Lee, yang hanya menggeleng sedih. Ryeowook terkesiap.

"Oh.."

Kyuhyun membuang muka. Sementara Ryeowook terlihat menimbang-nimbang didalam pikirannya sejenak.

"Aku akan membantumu mendapatkannya lagi!"

Kali ini Kyuhyun membelalak menatap Ryeowook.

"Apa?!"

"Tapi ada harga yang harus kau bayar untuk bantuanku itu. kau harus membantuku mengusir klan Dawnfall dan Greymoon dari Emerald. Bantu aku mengusir ayahmu dan ayah Sungmin dari kota ini!" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Seharusnya ini menjadi perjanjian yang menguntungkan. Saling bahu membahu mendapatkan keinginan masing-masing. Ryeowook tentu mengetahui dengan jelas seisi kota, termasuk struktur kastil utama dibanding Kyuhyun. Dan dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki yeoja itu (dan Yesung), ia mungkin dapat berhasil! Apalagi kalau Ryeowook berniat untuk meminta bantuan dari Silverthorn. Yang tentu saja, akan dengan senang hati meminjamkan tenaga mereka, demi mengusir Dawnfall dan Silverthorn sepenuhnya dari kota Emerald.

Bibir Kyuhyun mengangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyuman pertama yang ia tunjukkan setelah tangisnya hari ini. Senyuman akan sebuah harapan baru.

"Aku setuju."

-tbc-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Maaf ya updatenya ditunda. Soalnya ffn kan lagi pindah data center jadi saya pikir saya tunda updatenya sampe maintenance mereka selesai.

Chapter depan full Kyumin. sori ga ada Yewooknya nih kayaknya. T-T

oke. ada yang punya pertanyaan? koreksi? curhat (?) dipersilahkan review dan/atau PM :)

buat semua yang nyempetin mampir buat baca dan review,

gomawo!


	10. Chapter 10: What Happened That Day

~Battle Of Emerald~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. Might Be OOC. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook slight KyuMin

Summary: Di tempat dimana sihir dan berbagai kekuatan lainnya bertemu, di Emerald, untuk memperjuangkan cinta masing-masing. Dibawah nama kehormatan dan kejayaan yang perlahan memudar. Ryeowook sang putri bangsawan bersama sahabatnya Yesung sang pemilik melodi kematian, bertemu Kyuhyun si penyihir misterius, demi perjuangan antara hidup dan mati.

*a/n: with a little inspiration from CLAMP's Tsubasa Chronicle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 10: What Happened That Day

.

Q von Greymoon adalah nama anak lelaki itu. Terlahir dari pasangan pangeran Greymoon dan penyihir wanita terkuat didalam klan. Q mendapatkan bakat sihirnya dari ibu dan kakeknya.

Sejak kecil ia sudah menunjukkan bakat dan minat yang luar biasa didalam sihir. Di usianya yang ke 6 tahun, ia sudah dapat memukul mundur 15 orang pengawal dengan kekuatannya sendiri. membuatnya menjadi favorit seisi klan akibat kemampuan besarnya itu.

Namun, kehidupannya yang awalnya terasa menyenangkan itu, sayangnya harus berakhir. Segera setelah ayahnya diangkat menjadi raja, dan melanjutkan jejak kakeknya untuk memperluas daerah kekuasaan Greymoon, hidupnya itu perlahan-lahan berubah. Tidak dapat lagi ia rasakan kehangatan dari keluarganya sendiri. kakek nenek yang telah tiada. ayah yang terlalu acuh, sibuk dan hampir tak pernah terlihat dan ibu yang meninggalkannya untuk selamanya di kemudian hari. Pangeran kecil itu percaya, ayahnyalah penyebab dari semua itu, kepergian ibunya.

Karena ibunya mati di tangan musuh.

Pangeran muda itu percaya, jika sedari awal ayahnya tidak mengobarkan perang disana-sini, keadaan akan menjadi lebih damai dan tentram, dan ibunya tidak perlu mati seperti itu.

Pangeran Q mulai tidak menyukai ayahnya sendiri.

Akan tetapi kehidupannya berubah setelah tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sungmin.

Saat itu Q yang sedang bosan karena dipaksa ikut ayahnya untuk mengunjungi daerah taklukan baru mereka, akhirnya memutuskan untuk kabur. Diluar dugaan, ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan sesosok gadis asing yang dapat menarik hatinya.

"Namaku Q." ujar Q kemudian. Gadis bermata kelinci yang ada dihadapannya hanya dapat mengerjap bingung.

"Kyu? Nama yang aneh." Gumamnya dengan dahi yang mengkerut

"Menurutku namamu yang lebih aneh." Bantah Q

"Namaku tidak aneh. Namaku normal-normal saja!" bantah Sungmin kesal, dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Membuat Q diam-diam tersenyum geli.

"Kenapa kau berkeliaran disini sendirian? Malam-malam begini tidak baik tahu!" tegurnya

"Kau sendiri?" Sungmin bertanya balik

"Aku kan laki-laki! Jadi tidak apa-apa! Aku bisa membela diriku sendiri kalau ada bahaya. Lagipula tidak mungkin ada bahaya atau penjahat yang melukaiku saat ini." Sahut Q enteng

"Kenapa?" tanya Sungmin lagi

"Kalau mereka takut pada ayahku tentu mereka tidak akan melakukannya bukan? Hahaha!"

"Ayahmu? Memangnya ayahmu siapa? Mafia?" tebak Sungmin polos

"Hei jangan sembarangan kalau bicara! Ayahku itu seorang raja, tahu!" Q bersungut-sungut. Kedua mata Sungmin melebar.

"Benarkah? Bibiku juga seorang ratu! Ratu Dawnfall!" celetuknya begitu ringan dan polos.

"A-apa?!" napas Q tercekat. Ia menatap Sungmin tak percaya.

"Ratu Dawnfall! Kenapa? Kau pikir aku bohong ya!" tuduh Sungmin, mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Akan tetapi Q hanya terdiam. Ia menelisik penampilan Sungmin, yang baru disadarinya menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang bangsawan Dawnfall. Pakaian sutra berwarna coklat maple, jubah yang kancingnya memiliki lambang kerajaan Dawnfall. Bagaimana bisa Q tidak menyadari tanda sejelas itu? Apa saking terpananya ia melihat Sungmin, ia sampai mengabaikan kemungkinan bahwa Sungmin bisa saja berasal dari klan musuh bebuyutan klannya sendiri.

Q menggeleng pelan, tersenyum getir. "Kau tahu? Ayahku adalah raja Greymoon." Ujarnya pelan. Sungmin membelalak.

"Be-benarkah.." kedua sinar di matanya meredup, tak percaya bahwa pemuda yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah seorang Greymoon. Dan pahitnya lagi, Sungmin tahu Q berkata benar.

"Apa kau membenciku, Kyu?" lirih Sungmin menatap Q.

"Membencimu?" ulang Q

"Ya, apa kau membenciku? Karena aku seorang Dawnfall?" Sungmin tersenyum sendu. Greymoon dan Dawnfall telah saling berperang dingin untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Dan akhir-akhir ini hubungan keduanya semakin memanas dari waktu ke waktu. Melihat tatapan kecewa Q begitu mengetahui identitas Sungmin, Sungmin takut Q akan membencinya. Lebih parah lagi jika Q berniat untuk menangkapnya dan membawanya kepada sang ayah. Apa yang akan terjadi nantinya?

"Tidak." Jawab Q begitu saja. Membuat Sungmin terkesiap kaget, tapi kemudian tersenyum senang. Begitu hangatnya hingga membuat wajah Q sendiri memerah malu karena melihatnya.

Permusuhan bodoh itu, bukankah mereka tidak punya alasan untuk meneruskan perang dingin itu dan saling membenci satu sama lain? Sungmin tidak ingin membenci Q, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka hanya ingin berteman.

Atau mungkin lebih.

"Aku juga tidak. Aku menyukaimu, Kyuhyun!" seru Sungmin tersenyum lebar

"Kyuhyun?" dahi Q mengernyit heran

"Mulai sekarang itu adalah nama panggilanmu dariku!"

.

.

Kyuhyun menempelkan ibu jarinya ke pipi sembab Sungmin untuk menghapus air matanya yang tak dapat berhenti menetes. Ia menatap gadis itu sendu seraya mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya begitu lirih.

"Tidak boleh! Kau tidak boleh!" Sungmin menggeleng kuat-kuat. Perasaan yang campur aduk sedang menguasainya kini. Antara sesak, lega, senang, sedih, takut, dan sebagainya. Dengan cepat ia menepis tangan Kyuhyun dan melangkah mundur menjauh.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku mencintaimu dan akan selalu mencintaimu!" seru Kyuhyun kemudian

"Jangan, Kyu..aku mohon. Kau hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri..." Sungmin kembali menangis. Hubungan diantara Dawnfall dan Greymoon semakin panas saja. Berbagai rumor akan berakhirnya perang dingin dan pecahnya perang yang sesungguhnya diantara kedua klan tersebut mulai tersebar. Dan jika sampai hubungan keduanya ini diketahui orang lain, Sungmin tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Pertumpahan darah.

Ia sangat takut Kyuhyun akan terluka.

"Kita bisa lari! Aku akan melindungimu dengan segenap kekuatanku!"

"Sekuat apapun kau, kau tidak akan bisa melawan dua klan sekaligus!"

"Ming," Kyuhyun hanya dapat menatap Sungmin putus asa.

"Dan apa kau sanggup..melawan ayahmu sendiri, Kyu?"

.

.

"Memalukan! Begitu lancangnya kau mencoreng nama klan ini, Q!"

Kyuhyun menatap raja Greymoon itu tajam, sementara Sungmin bersembunyi dengan takut di belakang punggungnya. Hal yang paling ditakuti oleh Sungmin akhirnya terjadi.

_Gunakan cincin yang kuberikan itu untuk pergi. Bayangkan saja tempat_ _yang kau inginkan dan kau akan berteleportasi secara otomatis kesana!_

Kyuhyun bertelepati kepada Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin membelalak tidak setuju.

_Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!_

_Jika kau tinggal kau akan mati, Ming! Aku akan menghadapi ayahku_ _sendiri! lagipula kekuatan cincin itu hanya mempan untuk satu orang!_

Sungmin menunduk sedih. Ditatapnya cincin yang melingkar di jarinya itu nanar. Benarkah ia harus pergi begitu saja?

"Tidak bisakah kita mengakhiri permusuhan konyol ini, ayah? Sungmin tidak bersalah! ia tidak pernah berbuat apapun untuk membahayakanku atau siapapun juga! Aku mencintainya, ayah.." sahut Kyuhyun, berusaha mengulur waktu untuk Sungmin. Meski ia tahu ayahnya itu tidak akan pernah berubah pikiran.

"Kyu..sudahlah, aku..." bisik Sungmin takut-takut, merasa tidak enak melihat ketegangan diantara ayah-anak ini. Ia merasa dirinyalah penyebab keretakan hubungan Kyuhyun dan ayahnya.

"Kau bukan anakku." Ucap raja tua itu begitu dingin, menatap Kyuhyun datar. Sungmin terbelalak. Sementara raut wajah Kyuhyun mengeras begitu mendengarnya.

Jadi ini yang diinginkannya? Baiklah.

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak perlu menjadi seorang penyihir Q dari Greymoon lagi."

"Kyuhyun jangan!" seru Sungmin

Raja Greymoon tersenyum menyeringai. Ia memberi kode pada para bawahannya untuk menangkap Kyuhyun.

Sebuah benang sihir pun terjulur untuk mengikat tangan pemuda itu. Kyuhyun terkesiap. Tubuhnya tertarik menjauh begitu saja hingga terpisah dari Sungmin.

"Kyu!"

"Lari Ming! Sekarang!"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak rela. Bukannya kabur seperti yang diinginkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin berlari ke arah Kyuhyun sendiri untuk mengejar pemuda itu.

Malangnya, seorang penyihir Greymoon menyemburkan api kepada Sungmin. Sungmin berusaha lari menghindar, namun lidah api itu berhasil membakar tanah tempat pijakannya dan membakar kedua telapak kakinya.

"SUNGMIN!"

"Aaarghhh!" erang Sungmin kesakitan.

Kyuhyun menggeram. Ia menggeliat agar membuat benang sihir itu putus dan melancarkan serangan-serangan kepada tentara-tentara Greymoon yang menyerangnya.

"_Starfire!"_

Kyuhyun berguling menjauh saat sihirnya sedang bekerja, membuat kumpulan tentara yang hendak menangkapnya itu terkena hujan api yang jatuh dari langit.

Kyuhyun berlari ke arah Sungmin yang tengah terduduk kesakitan. namun lagi-lagi ia terhalang oleh sekumpulan penyihir yang menghadangnya.

"Ck! Teri-teri menyusahkan!" umpat Kyuhyun.

Sedang di sisi lain, raja Greymoon sedang mengamati betapa kerasnya Kyuhyun berjuang demi Sungmin. Sedikit mengagumi di sudut hatinya akan kehebatan putranya itu, bahwa betapa pesatnya Kyuhyun telah berkembang, namun kembali menggeram begitu mengingat Sungmin.

Dia! Dialah penyebab kekacauan ini!

Diam-diam raja itu melangkah ke arah Sungmin, saat Kyuhyun masih disibukkan dengan para bawahannya yang menghadangnya.

"Kau." Ia menatap Sungmin begitu dinginnya dan penuh kebencian.

"Ya-yang Mulia.." kaget Sungmin. Begitu melihat tatapan angkuh sang raja, Sungmin menghela pasrah.

"Kumohon hentikan ini semua. Kau boleh melukaiku atau membunuhku. Tapi kumohon jangan sakiti Kyu. bukankah dia anakmu? Kumohon..." lirihnya sambil menangis, memegang kaki sang raja untuk memohon. Raja itu menendang Sungmin agar pegangannya terlepas. Ia mengambil sebuah belati dari balik jubahnya dan mengarahkannya pada yeoja itu.

"Kau memang pantas untuk mati!"

Sungmin tersenyum getir. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat saat ia mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun.

Blass!

Jleb!

Sungmin dapat merasakan hunjaman belati itu, ia tahu. Namun yang diherankannya kenapa belati itu hanya melukai sisi kanan perutnya?

Sungmin membuka kedua matanya, sambil menahan perih dan panas yang menyerangnya saat melihat tubuh sang raja terjengkang jatuh ke tanah, agak jauh dari Sungmin. Sungmin membelalak ketika menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun menyerang ayahnya sendiri untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Sehingga membuat tusukan raja itu meleset dan hanya menyerempet sisi perut Sungmin.

"Tidak..kau tidak boleh melakukan itu, Kyu..." Sungmin menggeleng lemah dengan kedua mata dipenuhi air. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin nanar.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Lirihnya. Ia baru saja akan bergerak mendekati Sungmin saat dilihatnya raja Greymoon itu menatapnya geram.

"Kau! Beraninya!" murkanya.

Entah bagaimana, Sungmin dapat melihat dengan kedua matanya begitu cepatnya Kyuhyun terlempar menjauh darinya. Terlihat sekelompok penyihir yang mengarahkan kekuatan sihir mereka pada Kyuhyun, seperti sedang mengurung pemuda itu.

"Kyu!"

"Akan kukirim kau jauh dari sini! Ke antah berantah dimana kau tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan siapapun, terutama dirinya! Kau tidak akan bisa keluar! Tidak akan bisa!" seru raja Greymoon murka

"Aaaaarrrghhhh!" erang Kyuhyun kesakitan. tubuhnya terasa panas dan begitu sesak. Seakan disengat listrik dan dibakar hidup-hidup dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia masih bisa melihat tatapan angkuh ayahnya dan tatapan kaget Sungmin.

"Kyu! tidak! Jangan pergi, Kyu!" Sungmin meronta keras, berteriak begitu kencangnya saat melihat tubuh Kyuhyun diselimuti sinar kebiruan yang begitu menyilaukan kedua matanya. Ia tak dapat berhenti menangis dan meraung saat melihat pemuda itu menggeliat kesakitan.

Dengan napas yang terputus-putus Sungmin berusaha menekan sisi kanan perutnya kuat-kuat, guna menahan darah segar yang tak hentinya mengucur dari sana. Dengan putus asa ia merangkak dengan kedua kaki yang melepuh, menuju kekasih hatinya itu.

Sedang Kyuhyun dapat melihat dengan samar-samar bagaimana sosok mengenaskan Sungmin saat ini. Seiring dengan kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, tangannya berusaha menggapai Sungmin. Air mata ikut membasahi wajahnya yang penuh darah. Dengan suara yang gemetar, begitu lirih hampir tak terdengar ia berusaha memanggil nama kekasihnya.

"Ming..."

Pemuda itu tak dapat melihat apapun lagi. Semuanya gelap.

.

.

"Uhukk! Uhukk!" Sungmin menatap nanar pada darah yang ia muntahkan ke tanah. Ia melirik ke arah cincin pemberian Kyuhyun yang retak menjadi dua.

Saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang mulai memudar pergi tadi, yang ada di pikiran Sungmin hanya satu. Ia harus menyusul Kyuhyun.

Kemudian ia teringat cincin itu. Cincin yang dapat membuatnya berteleportasi kemanapun yang ia mau. Dan yang dipikirkannya hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar ia dapat menuju ke tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada.

Dan disinilah ia. Di sebuah hutan ditengah kegelapan. Ketika Sungmin mendongak ia dapat melihat perisai sihir yang begitu tebalnya melindungi sebuah gerbang besar yang terbuat dari besi dan dinding bata.

Sungmin merangkak dengan sekujur tubuh yang gemetar. Ia tahu Kyuhyun ada disuatu tempat di balik gerbang itu. pasti. Dan ia akan menemukannya.

Sungmin menangis saat merasakan pandangannya yang mulai mengabur. Kepalanya terasa begitu berat dan seluruh sendinya terasa kaku.

"Kyu.."

.

.

Wanita itu membuka tudung jubah yang dipakainya. Kedua irisnya menatap sesosok tubuh yang tergeletak lemah di tanah, agak jauh dari luar perisai sihir.

"Tampaknya kekuatannya tidak cukup untuk berteleportasi menembus perisai ini." Gumamnya. Sambil menghela panjang ia bergerak mendekati tubuh lemah itu, menembus perisai sihir yang melindungi kota tempat tinggalnya.

"Halo. Namaku Taemin. Aku adalah seorang penyihir di kota yang hendak kau masuki ini. Tapi tampaknya kau tidak dapat mendengarku, ya? Kau sedang di ambang kematianmu." Gumam Taemin, menatap sendu kepada sosok tubuh itu.

"Sungmin, bukan namamu? Kau akan datang kemari untuk menyusul kekasihmu, tepat seperti penglihatan Lady Teuki of Blacksaber," Taemin mengelus kepala Sungmin lembut. Ia meniup luka di perut Sungmin untuk menghentikan perdarahannya. Kemudian ia mengernyit saat melihat kondisi Sungmin yang tak kunjung membaik.

"Racun. Didalam lukamu tersimpan racun. Pantas saja." Taemin menghela napasnya

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu dan tenagaku untuk mencampuri urusanmu. Kita tidak saling mengenal. Untuk apa aku membantumu?" gumamnya lagi

"Tapi Lady Teuki bilang, kekasihmu akan membantu Lady Ryeowook nanti di masa depan. Bersama-sama kalian akan bahu-membahu mengusir kekacauan yang akan menimpa kota ini,"

"Berhubung aku peduli pada nasib kota ini nantinya, dan aku juga menyayangi Lady Ryeowook, aku akan membantumu. Aku akan membantumu bertahan hidup hingga kekasihmu itu datang dan menjemputmu." Taemin menatap Sungmin iba

"Setelah itu, sebagai gantinya, aku mohon, bantulah kota ini. Bantulah Lady Ryeowook segenap tenagamu. Hanya itu harga yang harus kau bayar."

Taemin mengangkat kedua tangannya. Memejamkan kedua matanya dan membisikkan mantra. Disaat itu juga, tubuh Sungmin tampak diselimuti cahaya putih yang menyilaukan, kemudian seiring dengan memudarnya cahaya itu, tubuh yeoja itu ikut menghilang secara ajaib. Entah kemana.

"Nah, sampai bertemu lagi, Sungmin."

-tbc-

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, the update is a bit late, i guess -_-

Silent reader bikin gemes deh sumpah Dx

oke. penyihir Taemin pernah disebutin penampakannya (?) di chapter awal-awal. ga inget juga berapa.

Jadi kehancuran kota Emerald ini udah diramalin sama Teuki. Trus appanya Kyu yang jahat itu mengirim Kyu ke Emerald buat diasingkan karena Kyu udah berani menentangnya. Emerald adlh kota terpencil yg sangat-sangat terasing, ingat?

trus Sungmin berniat nyusul Kyu tapi keburu pingsan gitu dan ditolong sama Taemin atas suruhan Teuki yg udah ngeramalkan kalo Kyu bakal ada hubungannya gitu lah sama kehancuran kota yg akan terjadi.

Maap kalo ada yg membingungkan dan maap ini agak semacam alay -_-

Saya ngerasa kalo ini fic cheesy banget deh. hah ya sudahlah -_-

Makasih bgt buat semua yg udah baca dan review *tebarkolorkyuhyun* kekeke

gomawo!


	11. Chapter 11: For Your Sake

~Battle Of Emerald~

Disclaimer: This fiction is MINE! the casts are not T^T

Warning: GS. Might Be OOC. Don't Like? Don't Read!

Pairing: YeWook slight KyuMin

Summary: Di tempat dimana sihir dan berbagai kekuatan lainnya bertemu, di Emerald, untuk memperjuangkan cinta masing-masing. Dibawah nama kehormatan dan kejayaan yang perlahan memudar. Ryeowook sang putri bangsawan bersama sahabatnya Yesung sang pemilik melodi kematian, bertemu Kyuhyun si penyihir misterius, demi perjuangan antara hidup dan mati.

*a/n: with a little inspiration from CLAMP's Tsubasa Chronicle.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 11: For Your Sake

.

"Ahhh..aku tidak bisa melakukan ini, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak kuat..."

"Tahan sedikit lagi, Ryeowook-ah. Sebentar lagi selesai.."

"Ta-tapi..nnghhh..."

"Sedikit..lagi..."

Blass!

"Huaaa capek!" gerutu Ryeowook seraya merebahkan dirinya ke tanah. Ia menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan cemberut. "Kenapa aku harus membantumu melakukan itu?!"

"Hei, kalau kita tidak memasang sihir pengacau di sekitar rumah ini, nanti tentara Greymoon atau Dawnfall akan dengan mudahnya menemukan dan menyerang kita! Kau mau keburu mati sebelum sempat melakukan apapun?!" balas Kyuhyun.

Kerugian dari hancurnya perisai yang menghalangi Kyuhyun dari luar rumah itu, adalah musuh juga dapat menerobos masuk dengan mudah. Jadilah Kyuhyun memaksa Ryeowook membantunya memasang ulang perisai itu. hanya saja, perisai yang akan mereka pasang tidak sekuat perisai yang sebelumnya, yang hanya akan memberi efek pengacau untuk menghalangi musuh.

"Huuuh..tapi mantranya terlalu sulit untukku! Lagipula kau kan tahu aku tidak terlalu mahir menggunakan sihirku!"

"Kau harus pandai-pandai memisahkan kemampuan meramalmu dengan kekuatan sihirmu. Barulah kau bisa lebih fokus menyihir!"

"Tapi..tetap terasa sulit bagiku.." Ryeowook menunduk kecewa

"Apa sihirmu tidak pernah ada satupun yang berhasil?!" sahut Kyuhyun agak kesal. Masa sih sesulit itu?!

"Pernah. Saat aku mencoba menyelamatkan Yesung. hanya jika itu demi dia sihirku akan berhasil." Lirih Ryeowook kemudian, tersenyum lemah. Mendengar itu, nada suara Kyuhyun melembut.

"Kalau begitu ingat baik-baik perasaan yang kau rasakan saat itu. dan lakukanlah sihirmu dengan tenang, jangan tergesa-gesa. Sihir juga mengandalkan perasaan, loh. Jika kau sedang kacau dan tidak fokus, sihirmu bisa gagal!"

"begitu ya?" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun polos

"Tidak adakah yang pernah mengajarimu sesuatu sedasar itu?!" geram Kyuhyun. Ryeowook hanya meringis.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau kemanakan bandulku?" tanya Ryeowook setelahnya

"Kubuang." Jawab Kyuhyun pendek

"MWO?!"

"Habis sudah tidak berguna lagi!" cueknya mengedikkan bahu.

"Tidak berguna katamu?! Setidaknya kau tidak perlu membuangnya kan?! Kau bisa memberikannya lagi padaku jika kau sudah tidak butuh!" marah Ryeowook

"Hei itu kan sudah menjadi milikku! Lagipula aku sudah menyerap habis kekuatannya, jadi bandul itu sudah tidak berguna lagi!" sahut Kyuhyun.

Ya, Kyuhyun memang menggunakan kekuatan magis dari bandul itu, sebagai sumber tenaganya untuk menghancurkan perisai yang menghalaunya untuk keluar dari rumah. Begitu pula, usahanya selama ini mengabulkan permintaan orang-orang (termasuk permintaan Yesung tempo lalu untuk menyembuhkan Ryeowook) dengan sesuatu sebagai harganya (misalnya suara Yesung), yang akan memberikannya energi magis untuk mendobrak perisai itu. selama ini ia selalu berjuang mengumpulkan energi yang cukup untuk mendobrak kurungan itu.

Usaha yang ternyata tak membuahkan hasil. Ia masih belum dapat menyelamatkan Sungmin. Kyuhyun hanya dapat tersenyum getir mengingat itu.

"Huuh! Kau begitu menyebalkan! Aku heran kenapa Sungmin mau denganmu!" cibir Ryeowook

"Hya! Beraninya kau mengataiku dasar cebol!"

"Apa?! Cebol katamu?!"

"Berisik! Kalian sebenarnya mau latihan menyihir atau saling membunuh, hah?!" seruan bibi Lee dari dalam rumah terdengar. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook bersungut-sungut kesal.

"Dia yang mulai!"

"Mwo?! Kau yang mengataiku duluan!"

"Aku tidak akan mengataimu kalau kau tidak seenaknya membuang bandulku!"

Brakk!

Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook terkesiap kaget saat mendengar suara keras itu. mereka mendapati Yesung tengah menatap tajam.

Dengan kasar Yesung membanting pintu rumah, kemudian bergerak mendekati Kyuhyun dan menahan lengannya dengan keras. Kyuhyun sendiri hanya terdiam, balas menatap Yesung dengan pandangan menantang.

"Tak bisakah kau diam dan mengalah saja padanya? Telingaku sakit mendengar suaramu." Ujarnya dingin.

"Yesung!" pekik Ryeowook kaget. Namun Yesung tak menghiraukan itu. ia mengeraskan genggamannya pada lengan Kyuhyun, dan memutar lengan itu seolah hendak mematahkannya. Kyuhyun hanya dapat mengerang sakit.

"Yesungie stop! Kyuhyun dan aku hanya bercanda! Berhenti!" seru Ryeowook. Yesung tidak berhenti. Ia terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan angkuh dan memutar lengan pemuda itu lagi.

"Berhenti kataku!"

Srett!

Yesung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun begitu saja, yang hanya dapat mengaduh pelan. sebenarnya ia bisa saja melawan Yesung tadi. tapi demi Ryeowook ia tidak melakukan itu. lagipula untuk apa ia melawan Yesung?

Yesung mendengus kesal saat mengalihkan tatapannya pada Ryeowook, kemudian melengos pergi. Ryeowook menghela napas, beralih kepada Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya cemas

"Segini saja bukan apa-apa bagiku." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil merapal mantra untuk menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri

"Sok kuat." Cibir Ryeowook. Didalam hati merasa kesal dan sedih. Kenapa Yesung harus menyakiti Kyuhyun seperti itu? kenapa ia berubah begitu jauh?

"Hei, tapi kau tahu? Kurasa dia tidak sepenuhnya berubah sedingin dan sesadis itu." sahutan Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Ryeowook

"Maksudmu?" ia mengernyit

"Bukankah barusan dia menyakitiku untuk membelamu?"

"Eh?"

.

Yesung menendang kerikil di tanah dengan kasar. Ia mendengus kesal begitu memikirkan kejadian tadi. entah kenapa, begitu melihat Ryeowook bersama Kyuhyun begitu dekat tadi, hatinya merasa iri dan cemburu. Selama ini Ryeowook selalu ada hanya untuknya. Kenapa sekarang Ryeowook harus berdekatan dengan pemuda itu?!

Dan ketika melihat adu mulut Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook (yang sebenarnya tak begitu dimengerti oleh Yesung), amarahnya memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun. Dia tidak suka. Melihat Ryeowook dibuat kesal oleh Kyuhyun, ia sungguh tidak suka. Ia selalu merasa jauh lebih baik jika Ryeowook tersenyum. Dan melihat Ryeowook sedih atau marah, ia membenci itu. beraninya seseorang seperti Kyuhyun mengganggu Ryeowook!

Kehilangan kontrol atas emosinya sendiri, Yesung pun melampiaskannya.

"Yesungie stop! Kyuhyun dan aku hanya bercanda! Berhenti!" seru Ryeowook. Yesung tidak berniat untuk berhenti saat itu. Ia terus menatap Kyuhyun dengan angkuh dan memutar lengan pemuda itu lagi.

"Berhenti kataku!"

Tapi entah bagaimana, seruan Ryeowook saat itu seakan seperti titah yang harus ia patuhi. Ia dapat menghentikan aksinya begitu saja saat Ryeowook memintanya. Padahal ia masih ingin melampiaskan amarahnya pada Kyuhyun. Kalau perlu sekalian menghabisi pemuda itu. kenapa ia berhenti begitu mudahnya?

Apa karena jauh di sudut hatinya ia tahu, bahwa Ryeowook adalah seseorang yang begitu berharga yang harus ia jaga? Ia ingat janjinya dulu pada Ryeowook. Ia ingat betapa kuatnya keinginan di hatinya untuk mengatakan betapa besarnya rasa cinta yang dimilikinya untuk yeoja itu. meski sekarang Yesung tak begitu mengerti.

Apa itu cinta? Apa ia mencintai Ryeowook? Bagaimana caranya ia mencintai?

Namun begitu melihat tatapan kecewa Ryeowook padanya, hati Yesung ikut sakit. Meski ia tidak menunjukkannya, ia juga merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri begitu menyadari tatapan Ryeowook.

Kenapa ia harus lepas kendali seperti itu didepan Ryeowook! Lihat betapa kecewanya yeoja itu! Jangan! Yesung tidak ingin dilihat dengan tatapan seperti itu! ia tidak suka perasaan yang ia rasakan saat Ryeowook balas menatapnya begitu sedih. Ia membenci dirinya sendiri saat mengetahui bahwa dirinyalah penyebab kesedihan yang Ryeowook rasakan.

Yesung menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Ryeowook dari kejauhan. Ia ingat ia begitu mengagumi sosok itu. ia ingat ia harus menjaga sosok itu dan membuatnya selalu tersenyum. Ia ingat ia harus melakukan apa saja demi Ryeowook.

Tapi kenapa sekarang ia harus merasa sehampa ini?

.

Ryeowook mengusap peluh yang membanjiri dahinya. Sambil menatap tajam ke arah pohon yang menjadi targetnya, ia meraih anak panah sihir buatannya dan melemparnya ke arah target. Kemudian tersenyum lega saat akhirnya setelah seharian ini ia mencoba, panah itu berhasil mengenai targetnya.

Ryeowook menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. Kedua sorot karamelnya menatap cahaya bulan yang begitu terang di atas sana. Bibir itu kemudian tersenyum tipis. Merasa yakin pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya rapat. Bagaimana sosok Yesung baginya, ia bayangkan di kepalanya. Bagaimana arti seorang Yesung baginya, ia tanamkan dalam-dalam di hatinya. Bagaimana rapuhnya ia saat Yesung pergi dari sisinya, ia ingat baik-baik di seluruh saraf yang ia punya. Ryeowook menghela napasnya.

Ryeowook membuka kedua matanya, menatap tajam pada udara. _"Ice Sabers, Make!"_

Seketika itu juga gumpalan uap dingin menyelimuti sekeliling Ryeowook. Perlahan tapi pasti, gumpalan uap itu berkumpul dan mengeras, membentuk sebuah permukaan bening yang solid. Kumpulan pedang bersudut tajam itu mengambang mengelilingi Ryeowook. Ryeowook memusatkan sasarannya pada pepohonan yang ada di hadapannya. Tangannya terangkat di udara, mengarahkan sasarannya pada pepohonan.

Bibir tipisnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman saat melihat hasil usahanya.

"Aku berhasil. Kyuhyun benar, aku berhasil." Gumamnya begitu senang. Setelah begitu lama ia berlatih, akhirnya ia dapat mengontrol sihirnya dengan baik. Tak sia-sia ia berusaha selama ini!

"Dan aku hanya dapat menggunakan sihirku jika aku memikirkan dia." Lirih Ryeowook lagi dengan wajah memanas.

Ryeowook mengayunkan tangannya lagi untuk membuat pedang-pedang es itu menghilang. Ia baru saja akan melangkah masuk kedalam rumah saat pandangannya menangkap sosok Yesung yang tengah berdiri mengamatinya. Lantas wajah Ryeowook memerah malu, mengingat bagaimana ia berhasil melakukan sihirnya karena membayangkan Yesung.

"Ha-hai..belum tidur?" sapa Ryeowook kaku

"Karena kau juga belum." Yesung menggeleng pelan. Ryeowook terdiam, berusaha mencerna jawaban Yesung yang amat pendek itu.

Hei, apa itu artinya Yesung menungguinya?

"Oh..ka-kalau begitu ayo tidur.." gumamnya sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan semburat pink yang memenuhi pipinya. Ryeowook baru saja melangkah ketika Yesung menahan tangannya.

"Apa kau membenciku?" tanya Yesung datar. Ryeowook terkesiap.

"Eh? Benci?"

"Tadi itu.." Yesung menggantungkan ucapannya. Ryeowook membelalak.

Apa Yesung takut Ryeowook membencinya? Teringat betapa kasarnya perlakuannya pada Kyuhyun tadi siang?

Ryeowook tersenyum lebar seraya menggeleng. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Yesung erat, memindahkan temperatur tubuhnya yang hangat kepada kedua tangan Yesung yang terasa begitu dingin.

_Apa aku bisa menembusmu? Melelehkan hatimu yang terbuat dari es itu?_ _bisakah kau mencintaiku lagi seperti dulu?_

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak akan bisa membencimu. Aku mencintaimu, Yesungie. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya?" jawabnya lembut. Yesung tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Ia tidak membalas senyuman Ryeowook atau berkata apapun meski sorot matanya melembut.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Ujar Ryeowook. Yesung mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara dengan telapak menghadap ke atas. Ryeowook pun memejamkan kedua matanya, merapal mantra. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah pedang panjang dengan sarung hitam muncul secara ajaib di kedua tangan Yesung. kedua iris gelap itu tampak sedikit terkejut.

"Bukalah." Sahut Ryeowook lagi.

Yesung menggenggam pedang itu dan menghunusnya. Bukannya berwarna putih keperakan layaknya warna besi pada umumnya, tubuh pedang itu pun berwarna hitam pekat. Begitu mengkilat dengan bibir dan ujung yang terlihat tajam.

"Pedang hitam atau Black Saber, lambang House of Blacksaber itu sendiri. ditempa khusus untuk keturunan keluarga Blacksaber. Tapi berhubung aku tidak pandai menggunakan pedang, aku memercayakannya kepadamu saja." jelas Ryeowook. Yesung menatapnya datar.

"Bantu aku mengembalikan kota Emerald. Atas nama Blacksaber kau akan berjuang. Aku minta padamu.." Ryeowook menatap Yesung dalam.

Yesung memasukkan kembali pedang itu kedalam sarungnya. "Aku tidak akan berbuat apapun kecuali untuk melindungimu." Sahutnya begitu datar. Namun Ryeowook tersenyum hangat saat mendengarnya. Jawaban itulah yang ia mau. Jawaban itulah yang ia butuhkan.

"Kalau begitu berjuanglah. Dan jaga nyawamu baik-baik, agar aku punya tempat untuk kembali." Bisiknya pelan seraya mengecup bibir Yesung lembut.

Samar namun perlahan, Ryeowook tahu Yesung diam-diam ikut membalas ciumannya.

-tbc-

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ini jelek banget. Gue aja sampe malu dan ga nyangka bisa nulis sesuatu semacam ini.

Well...but still,

gomawo!


End file.
